The Eagle: A Sister's POV Part 1
by TheExperimenter10
Summary: Marcus's sister might be too kind than is good for her, but that doesn't stop her determination to prove that she's more than just a "proper lady". Her ambition and determination is tested when she meets Esca, and goes on the journey of a lifetime. *An updated, more developed version of my previous story in honour of 5 years of being on FF* Rated M for sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, hello everyone! It's been some time!**

 **I decided that in honour of my 5 years of being a part of FF, I would post this updated, more detailed, more developed version of my "Eagle" story. I chose this story because it was my first full length fanfiction, and the first piece of work I ever finished. I wanted to bring it back but in the form of a fully rewritten version.**

 **I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

I hated the games. I hated the hype surrounding them. To me the games were nothing but a kind of torture. Not for me, for those who were forced to participate in them. I could not stand watching people walk out into the circle, sword in hand ready to fight, but not quite ready to die. It was the death I hated. The deaths of innocent people, well most of the time they were innocent, made into a game for us to revel in.

Why watching people die was entertaining, I would never understand. Yet my uncle had pulled me away from my work to attend the local games with my brother. He had returned only a few weeks past with an injured leg, and my uncle decided that these games were the best remedy. More of a remedy of the mind I guessed. I was reluctant at first, arguing that my studies were more important. Training to be a full healer took time, and I was barely even half way through it all.

Part of that was my own fault for distracting myself with archery. Still, I was busy and didn't want to leave my work. Especially not for a death match that I knew would be part of the games that day.

"You never leave this villa, Elena. You must leave some time. Besides, your brother could use your company," uncle said that afternoon.

I could not really refuse him when he mentioned Marcus. It had been years since I'd seen him, and now he was back. I had to take advantage of that.

So I went along with them, unwillingly, but I went. After all, it was what a good lady would do. Obey and serve.

When we had settled into our seats at the arena, I sat close to Marcus as my hands gripped the edge of my seat. We had arrived in the middle of a sword fight, and I could barely keep my eyes on it. I didn't mind the sight of the blood, more the fight itself. Marcus reached his hand over to me, and squeezed my fingers gently.

"Still can't stand a fight, then?" he asked.

He bore a half smile on his face when I turned up to look into his eyes. I rolled my eyes at him and shrugged.

"You know how I feel about pointless fighting and battles. Unless there's a point to it, a point besides entertainment, then there shouldn't be any at all," I explained, tossing my hair back off my shoulders.

"I understand why you feel that way, El, I do. But unfortunately we can't stop it."

"Can't? Or won't?"

"Both I suppose. All we can do is endure the sights for now," he told me with a sigh.

After that we remained silent, my uncle having drawn Marcus's attention away from me. I was grateful in a way that I didn't need to speak. If I had, I would have gone on for ages about why arenas and gladiator fights were pointless. Marcus would have grown tired of it, though he might have put on a supportive face.

Fight after fight occurred, and I found myself watching the crowd rather than the fights themselves. I had not realized that I held each person with a glare when they cheered. At least not until a small child had looked my way and cowered slightly. It didn't stop me from glowering at everyone my eyes glazed over.

"Elena, why not instead of sitting there scowling at the world, enjoy the games!" uncle had called across my brother.

I tried my best not to say anything rude in return, hard though it was. Instead I calmed my expression and sat back with my arms across my chest. Beside me I heard Marcus chuckle, which only made me more annoyed. But I sat quietly for most of the afternoon, keeping to myself as I watched a fight end, and another begin.

A gladiator ran out into the centre of the arena, sword grasped in one hand, a shield in his other. The crowd erupted with cheers and applause, the sound deafening to my ears. I sat uncomfortably in my seat, glaring once more at those around me. At least Marcus wasn't cheering either, that made me feel at least a little bit better.

As the gladiator swung his sword around in circles, very impressively, the door opposite him began to open. His opponent, a man dressed in nothing but traditional cheap leather trousers with a sword and shield in hand, stepped forward. He was small compared to the gladiator, slim and seemingly untrained. I felt sad for him, wishing him a quick death should it come to that.

Part of me hoped he would surprise us with a skill of fighting that no one would expect, and he would win. Then I looked back at the gladiator, and that hope disappeared. What he needed now was a miracle to live.

Marcus squeezed my hand again as though sensing my fear for the slave. It did very little besides give me a sense of comfort. Other than that, nothing.

"It's a slave!" my uncle shouted.

"I could have told him that," I muttered to myself.

"A gladiator and a slave is never a fair contest!" he shouted again.

He did have a point, but then I thought to myself that the gladiator was likely a slave as well. Willing to fight or not, it was a slim chance that he was a freedman.

The smaller man stepped up to the gladiator, shield and sword pulled close to his chest, but he didn't hold them long. The crowd began to chant at them, saying only, "Fight, fight, fight!" Over and over again. The gladiator spoke muffled words through his helmet at the man, and I could see something in his eyes that told me he wasn't going to do it.

Lowering his arms, the slave dropped his weapon and shield to the ground. For a moment I felt my mouth go dry, and could not find any words to speak. Why he made me care so much, I didn't know. Likely it had to do with the fact that no slave has ever simply dropped his weapons. Most cared too much for their lives to just let it all go, so they fought as hard as they could. All that I had ever witnessed, had died, which saddened me. There was nothing I could have done, but it still hurt some part of me that hated watching innocents die.

This slave must not have had much to live for anymore if he was just giving up. I thought it was almost brave. He wasn't giving in to the crowd and their love of watching people die, rather he was…almost rebelling.

I smiled at the thought, finding the act admirable.

"There's bravery," my uncle began, "He's going to give himself his death."

As my uncle spoke, my smile faltered. Then it was wiped from my face as the gladiator taunted the man over and over, until he finally swung his arm out. His shield came into contact with the slave's face, knocking him to the side. I jumped slightly upon seeing it, my insides feeling uneasy.

During the next blow, I turned my head away, and my eyes landed on my brother's face. He was looking out at the arena, his brows pulled down, and lips in a tight line. I could tell he too was uncomfortable. Maybe he felt as bad for the slave as I did. I could only hope.

The slave was up again, stepping closer to the gladiator who only knocked him down again. It went on this way for a long time, and each blow to the face or to the stomach, caused me to cringe. I grabbed hold of Marcus's hand this time, and squeezed it hard.

"Are you alright?" I heard him whisper lowly in my ear.

"Fine…I just hate this," I replied.

"I know. So do I," he said.

Another swing to the stomach caused the slave to double over, and another to the face forced him to the ground. Both Marcus and I flinched as if the sword was being flung at us.

The crowd was getting bored, tired of the lack of returned fighting. They kept shouting for the slave to get up, to get up and fight back. But he was weak, I could see it from where I sat. Wounds covered his body, the more severe of them on his arms, face and stomach. Blood began to seep from the cuts, dripping to the sand below.

Swallowing hard, I silently prayed to the gods that he live. A quick death would have been merciful, but it was clear he wouldn't be getting anything of the sort.

The man staggered as he stood once more, his eyes seemed to be slightly glazed over as he looked around at the crowd. For a moment, I thought he had looked him my direction, but it was likely just my imagination. His chest heaved with heavy breaths, and I wished for nothing more than for this fight to end. It seemed to drag on, to be an endless one-sided battle that the slave could not win.

"Marcus…" I whispered, shaking his arm. But he didn't seem to hear me. His focus was on the arena below.

With one final blow to the face, the slave was knocked down onto his back. As I watched him fall, I knew he wouldn't be getting up again. Then the gladiator wandered to him, blade pointed at the centre of his chest. He was ready to kill.

Shouts emanated from the crowd, the chant to kill was the only thing on their lips.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" they shouted.

I looked down at the slave, saw in his eyes that he was ready to die. But I wasn't ready for him to die, not yet.

I could not say what came over me, but as the others chanted for his death, I stood from my place and shouted the opposite. I raised my arm, hand stretched out with my thumb pointing to the sky.

"Life!" I shouted. It was a slim chance that my voice would be heard amongst all the rest of them, but I had to try.

"Life! Life! Life!" I repeated. I said the word over and over, hoping someone would listen and turn the verdict around.

What I didn't expect, was Marcus to stand up beside me, a hand gripping his crutch while the other was outstretched with a thumb pointed upwards.

I glanced at him as I chanted, and he smiled at me while he did the same.

Together we shouted for this slaves' life, and at first no one seemed to care. That was, until Marcus started to say, "Come on, get your thumbs up! Come on you fools! Life!"

I could not stop the broad grin on my face as I looked at my brother with pride. Then I turned my attention back to the slave who still remained on the ground. He stared up at us, his face almost expressionless.

Slowly, Marcus's words seemed to inspire others and soon the entire arena was shouting for this man's life. The gladiator's head turned around, looking at the people above him and seemed to decide on giving the man his life. I breathed a sigh of relief when he removed his sword from the slave's chest and backed away.

We had done it. I laughed nervously as I lowered my hand, and turned to my brother. I wrapped my arms tightly around him, nearly knocking him off balance. He placed his free arm around me in return.

My uncle muttered something that I could not hear over the sound of the cheering crowd, and I didn't care. He wouldn't have raised a hand to save that man's life, so it mattered little to me what he said.

With Marcus using me to lean on, the three of us left the arena soon afterwards. My uncle helped Marcus up into the small cart we had taken to get here, before disappearing elsewhere. So together my brother and I headed home alone.

I didn't sit up in the cart with him, rather I walked alongside it, wrapping a piece of my hair around my finger.

"You never did like following the rules, did you?" he asked with a chuckle when we came to the private road that led to our villa.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first of all, your hair," he stated.

Scoffing, I looked over at him as he leaned over the edge of the cart and raised my eyebrows.

"What is wrong with my hair?" I asked, with a smirk as I tossed my hair dramatically over my shoulder.

Marcus laughed and shook his head while saying, "You never wear it up the way the other ladies do. Well, unless you're working, but otherwise-not so much."

Laughing softly, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I like it down, it feels nice on my skin. I only like it up if it's going to be in the way," I explained with a smile. "What's the other thing then?"

Marcus stared down at me for a long while before he answered. His expression read as though he was unsure of whether to say what he was thinking or not.

However, he finally said, "Today, at the games. You saved that slaves' life. No one else would have done it, but you did. Why?"

Looking down at my feet as I walked, I shrugged my shoulders again. I had not really thought of why I'd saved that man's life. To me it just felt like the right thing to do. Why him out of all of the others who had fought today? I didn't know.

"I don't know, Marcus. I suppose I felt bad for him. At first I was convinced that death would have been a mercy, but then he dropped his weapons like he had nothing left to live for…" I paused for a moment, thinking it all over.

"I suppose I wanted to give him a chance to find something new to live for," I said finally.

I looked back at Marcus to find him smiling at me still, though I didn't know why. I raised my brows at him once more, asking him with my eyes what he was doing.

"You're a kind woman, Elena. Perhaps too kind, but I know mother would be proud of you," he told me. Reaching down out of the cart, he held out his hand to me, which I took. He squeezed mine gently before letting it go again.

The rest of the journey home was quiet. I skipped alongside the cart, picking up rocks that I found along the way, and throwing them back into the trees.

At last the sight of the villa came into view, just as the sun began to set behind it. I ran ahead of the cart to prepare for getting Marcus out of it comfortably, only to be greeted by my uncle.

"You took the long road home I see," he said when I arrived.

"We did. It's much prettier," I smiled at him.

"That is very true, my dear."

"Where did you go off to, uncle?" I inquired, dusting off the front of my dress after the cart pulled up.

"I went to settle a few things, you will see later," he said.

I looked at him suspiciously, but left the matter there. When Marcus arrived, my uncle and I helped him down.

"Are you alright?" I asked as he leaned on me for support.

"A little sore, but yes. Will you come sit with me for a bit, El?"

I nodded, then led him into the villa.

Being taller than me, and heavier, his weight caused me to stagger a little as we walked, but I didn't mind. I enjoyed helping him out when he needed it. Any way I could, I would do it. There was something in helping people, not just my brother that I loved. Which was why I practiced healing.

Once we had arrived in his room, I helped him settle into a chair nearest the window. His room was by far my favourite in the whole villa. The windows, which in truth were more like doors, opened to the back of the villa. It was out there, farther down past the fountains and pools, where the lake was. During the late evening when the sun slowly set, the orange glow reflected in the rippled water, casting a strange light in the room.

It was a beautiful view, whereas my room overlooked the other side of the villa. It looked out across the field near where our horses roamed. It was in itself a beautiful thing to see, to watch as the horses wandered the large, open meadow, but it was nothing compared to watching the sun rise and set over the water.

I walked to the open doors, leaned against the inner frame and looked out across the water. I had been hesitant to live with my uncle at first, having only heard of him no more than a year past. But it didn't take long to settle into this place. Here I was able to continue my healer training, as well as my archery, and it had a view that my old family one didn't have. That alone made the transition easier.

When Marcus had arrived after his injury, the place began to feel more like home than ever. He was my only close family I had left. My uncle would never be as close to me as my brother was, though he didn't make much of an effort to try being close.

"Damn shoe," Marcus muttered then.

Raising an eyebrow at him, I turned and looked at him over my shoulder. The breeze washed over me through the window, gently blowing my hair in my face. I saw Marcus struggling with his laces, and made my way to him.

He looked up at the sound of my footsteps and raised a hand.

"No, I'm fine, El," he said.

When I looked at him with concern, brows raised and lips pulled into a thin line, he just shook his head. So I left him to it and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the table where he sat. I watched him struggle for the longest time, and though I continued to insist that I help, he simply shook his head.

After a while he finally called for our uncle's slave, Stephanos.

"Stephanos!" he shouted, his voice echoing around the room.

"Why don't you let me help you?" I asked again.

"Because it is beneath you," he replied, glancing at me sternly from where he sat.

"Please, helping my brother isn't beneath me. What am I training for if I cannot even help you?"

To this he said nothing, but continued shouting for Stephanos who didn't come.

"Where is he?" Marcus grumbled.

I rolled my eyes and sat back against the chair. He was too stubborn for his own good, and that was not going to get him anywhere in life.

Moments later, the door finally opened with a loud creak, but it was not Stephanos who arrived. My uncle stepped into the room, hands behind his back as he glanced at Marcus, and then me. He looked at me with disapproval, and I knew it to be because of how I slouched back in the chair. I just smiled innocently at him before smirking.

Shaking his head a little, he turned his attention back to Marcus.

"Where is Stephanos?" my brother questioned.

With a sigh, our uncle said, "I have decided that Stephanos is too old to serve two masters. I bought you your own body slave. Elena has her own, and now you will too."

"I don't need my own slave, uncle," Marcus sighed in frustration.

"Marcus-"

"I should have been consulted!" he snapped at our uncle.

From where I sat, I looked sympathetically at Marcus, understanding more or less what he felt. My uncle had bought me my own slave when I first arrived at the villa, despite my protests of not needing one. The girl was nice enough, but I never felt I needed one. I was perfectly capable of dressing myself, doing my own hair, and all the rest of it. I had a slave of my own as a girl, but she was sent off elsewhere when I was sixteen.

I had not had one after that until I moved to this villa.

So in a way, I understood why Marcus was getting defensive, even angry. That was why I said nothing while he argued with my uncle. It was not my place to intervene, so I simply sat and listened.

"Yeah, well you weren't, I'm sorry," said uncle.

Turning around briefly, he called out the door, "Slave!"

As we waited, Marcus looked over at me, defeated. I just shrugged at him, and sighed.

Footsteps approached from outside the door, and I could almost sense my brother's anticipation. When the slave came into view, I sat a little straighter in my seat when I realized who it was. The slave we had saved from the games that day. He stood with his head bowed just behind my uncle, his hands clenched into fists in front of him. My eyes skimmed over him, my gaze pausing on the bruises that covered his face. That same sense of near guilt came over me when I looked at him. I felt sorry for what had happened to him, and wished I could have stopped it.

"His name is Esca," my uncle explained briefly before he turned to leave.

For a while we all sat and stood in silence. Nothing was heard except the sound of the water hitting the stones at the shore outside. I could not take my eyes off of Esca, not because of how he looked, but because I wanted to help him. His wounds seemed to have been cleaned up decently before he arrived here, but there was more to be done. More that I could do.

"I have no use for you," said Marcus, standing up now.

I moved to help him, but he waved me off. I shot him a glare, frustrated that he wouldn't let me help him.

"I had no wish to be bought," Esca said.

For the first time I heard the way he spoke, heard his strange accent that made me smile. It was not funny to me, but almost beautiful. I had a love for people from other places besides Rome, and hearing the different accents that belonged to different people, made me smile. His was no exception. It sounded a little familiar to me, similar to the one that belonged to my former slave. I wondered if they were from the same area.

"You should have run, my uncle wouldn't have stopped you," Marcus told him.

"I wouldn't be so sure," I muttered to myself.

"You saved my life," Esca pointed out. "I have a debt of honour to you now."

I almost didn't hear him; he spoke so quietly and from so far away.

"Against your wish," Marcus argued.

I nodded in agreement with that. Anyone who was, or could be bought, had very little say in anything they did. Once they were sold, everything they did was likely against what they wanted to do. I felt for them in that way.

"No man should ever beg for his life…"

In his tone I caught a sense of sadness and shame, making me frown. I knew I shouldn't have felt sorry for a man who was now my uncle's property, that was the way I was brought up, but I had my own feelings. And my feelings led me to feel bad for him. He was after all, a person.

"You didn't, we did. On your behalf, and we meant nothing by it," said Marcus, looking over at me as if for reassurance.

I nodded once at him, smiled then looked up at Esca from across the room once more. He didn't meet either of our gazes, his head still bowed down. I wished he would look up.

Another long silence passed between all of us, and after a while I stood up again and made to leave. I was blocked when Esca decided to step forward, closer to Marcus than to me, a dagger in his hand. I had not seen him pull it from his person, but seeing it gripped in his hand, I instinctively made to protect my brother. However, Marcus threw out his hand and stopped me in my tracks.

"I am a son of the Brigantes, who never broke his word," Esca said, snapping his head up and looking straight at Marcus. He took another step forward, the dagger pointed at my brother. I eyed the blade in his hand, ready to knock it from him should he try anything. Then he threw it aside.

"My father's dagger is my bond. I _hate_ everything you stand for, everything you are, but you saved me. For that I must serve you."

When he finished, he glared at my brother, then turned his eyes to me. I matched him with a steady, stern gaze.

"Very well," said Marcus finally.

With that I stepped back, allowing him room to move around. He walked back to his seat and leaned against the back of it, groaning as he stretched himself out. I continued to stand around, watching Esca to see if he was going to try anything else. He remained still for a long time, keeping his eyes down.

When I was sure he wasn't going to attack either of us, I moved to the place he had thrown the dagger. As I moved close to him, he lifted his head and watched as I picked the blade from the floor, placing it on the table near Marcus.

"I'm going to bed, if you do not need me," I told him.

"Good night then, El."

Leaning down I placed a kiss on the top of his head. Straightening out again, I headed to the door and glanced over at Esca as I passed him. For a brief second our eyes met, his still filled with hate. I looked away. When I was out of the room, I made my way to my own chamber, head reeling a little from the days' events.

Darya was there when I entered, and she bid me a good evening with a smile on her face. I returned the smile gladly, and went to sit at the edge of my bed.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly as she came to help me with my shoes.

"Just tired, it's been…an emotional day," I chuckled, lying back on the bed. "What about you? How are you?"

"Well, thank you. Tired as well, but in a good way."

I smiled at this. Darya was always so sweet, so eager to make those around her happy. She often succeeded, especially when I was not in the best of moods. I was glad to have her around, which I liked to believe made my uncle upset. He only thought slaves were good for one thing; serving. Sure, he had his own relationship with Stephanos, but at the end of the day I knew he didn't think much of him.

I thought the world of Darya, the way I thought the world of my childhood slave. Ciara. I smiled at the thought of her, of the adventures we used to have together. She was more than a slave to me, she was a friend. A good friend who I lost too soon.

"That's good…Have you met Esca yet?" I asked her, sitting upright again.

The question seemed to catch her a little off guard, but she smiled at me, nodding.

"I have. He's quiet, though I suppose that's because he has only been here for a few hours…"

"That would likely be it. Marcus is not thrilled at the prospect, so I hope Esca turns out well," I said more to myself than her.

Darya simply shrugged as she undid the final laces on my shoe, and pulled them off.

"I can handle the rest for tonight, thank you Darya. You can go to sleep early if you like." I gave her a small smile, to which she grinned in return and left.

When she'd gone, I went around the room, blowing out all the candles, leaving it so the only light was that of the nearly set sun. Reaching around my back, I began to untie the laces that held my dress together. Piece by piece, my stola came apart. Large pieces of coloured material fell to the ground in a heap, leaving me naked. I gathered up my gown, and folded it up neatly before tucking it away with my other gowns. From that pile I grabbed my night shift and pulled it on.

A cool summer breeze came through the window that night, causing a shiver to run through my body. It was refreshing at least, I thought, especially after the near-traumatizing events of the day. I climbed into bed, wrapping the blankets around me tightly. It took me a while, but after laying there and listening to the sounds of creaking floors, and howling wind, I finally fell asleep.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed this, and I would be interested to know what you think. I really wanted to do a rewrite of this to show how I've grown as a writer, and I hope that you will all stay to see how this develops.**

 **If you would like to see more, let me know in a review. I would really love to know what you guys thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 everyone! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I didn't often dream, but that night I did. I dreamt of the arena, of the battle Esca had been a part of. However, instead of it ending the way it had, I dreamt that the gladiator had struck his head from his body. My vision turned red with blood, and I screamed. I awoke with a start, my hand clutching my throat as though my own head had been removed.

Covered in sweat, I looked frantically around the room and sighed out of relief when I realized I was still in the villa. My throat felt raw and I knew then that I had not just screamed in my dream, but in reality as well.

The sun had not fully risen yet, but through the cracks in my window boards I saw the orange glow filter through. Pushing back the blankets, I rose from my bed and wandered back to the window as I had the night before. I pulled open the boards and stepped just outside of my room. The wind that morning was warm and comforting. The sun blinded me a little as I stared out across the field.

Our horses were already out and wandering about the pasture, nibbling at the dewy grass. I smiled. Grabbing one of my woolen shawls from beside the doors, I wrapped it about my shoulders and began walking barefooted across the land.

The grass was wet, covered in morning dew that prickled my skin. It was a refreshing sensation after the dream.

I always liked that I didn't often dream at night; only because they were never pleasant ones. Often times they were of death and sorrowful things, including what my mind seemed to believe was the way my father had died. I hated that I dreamt such awful things, and preferred the nights when all I saw was emptiness.

I tried not to dwell too much on the way I had slept, so I kept my focus on the horses. I approached my beautiful auburn stallion, Drusus, who trotted over to me when I neared him. I smiled as he dipped his head to me, allowing me to place my hand on his nose. Softly, I stroked his face with the tips of my fingers, laughing when he whinnied and snorted. With one hand, I took hold of his mane and walked him around the field.

He was my source of happiness in this villa, someone other than my family who I could love. It helped that he was not a human; he didn't judge me, nor did he complain when I rambled to him. He had come all the way with me from Rome when I first came to Britain. He was my oldest friend, and my favourite one.

For hours Drusus and I walked the length of the field, barely noticing how the sun had risen high in the sky or how it beat down on me when I pulled myself up to ride him. He gently trotted around with me on his back when someone came running out of the villa towards us. I held tightly onto his mane as he trotted around.

"Domina," Darya's soft voice came from a few feet away.

Turning my head around, I smiled at her and guided Drusus over to her.

"What is it?" I asked, bringing Drusus to a halt so I was able to gently slide off.

"Your uncle is looking for you, you were not at breakfast," she said breathlessly. Her chest heaved as though she had run miles. "He asked me to come find you."

Nodding, I patted Drusus's back gently before I walked back in the direction of the villa.

Darya helped me dress quickly in a casual stola, and leather sandals. I didn't bother with my hair, deciding that if my uncle was so eager to speak to me then there was no time to waste. I left my room alone, and rushed through the house to Marcus's room where Darya said my uncle was.

When I arrived, I knocked at the door before stepping in to find my uncle, my brother, and Esca standing in the room. At once they all looked up at me, my brother with a subtle smile, my uncle with raised eyebrows, and Esca with very little expression at all. I was not surprised, not after what he had said the day before. His hatred for us was clear, and I didn't pretend to know why.

"You wanted to see me?" I inquired.

I hovered just inside the door, awaiting further instruction as to what I was meant to be doing there.

"I did, I have to speak to Marcus alone, and I wanted you to take a look at his slave's wounds. He will be no use to anyone if he can barely move," said my uncle, gesturing to Esca.

Raising a brow at him, I nodded despite being surprised at my uncle's sudden caring.

"Take him to your work room and get him fixed up."

Though I was willing to do as my uncle asked, Esca seemed as though he was determined to stay put. It took a sharp word from my uncle before he followed me out of Marcus's room.

I led him through the house, down some short cuts I knew that took us to my working space. It was located at the isolated part of the villa, a place where no one often came except me. That was why I chose to set my work up there. No one could disturb me unless they meant to come that way. It was peaceful, quiet.

Pulling the doors open, I walked inside and began searching for my supplies. It was not until I had turned to face him did I realize he was still near the door. I almost laughed when I saw the look of uncertainty on his solemn face.

"I won't be able to help you if you don't come in, Esca," I told him with a soft chuckle.

Gathering my things, I brought them to the side table where I often took my patients so they were able to sit down if I needed them to. It was there that I waved him over to me.

This time he was not hesitant as he came over to me, but he frowned when I asked him to sit down. I had planned to look at his face first, then the rest of him. He didn't seem to want to help me out in that regard.

"Sit, please," I insisted.

For a moment he seemed to contemplate my request, and me as well when he stole a glance with a raised eyebrow. Then he finally sat down. He kept his back straight, hands folded in his lap. Then I began to work.

I stood in front of him, a cloth in one hand as I took a close look at the cuts and bruises on his face. None of them were serious, none required anything drastic to heal. Only a few ointments and bottles of disinfecting liquids. As I poured a murky disinfectant onto my cloth, I was aware of Esca watching me as I dabbed it on his forehead. Flinching when I applied it, I gently placed my fingers on the side of his face to keep him steady.

Out of the corner of my vision, I saw his eyes look at me almost confusingly. I thought I knew why. A Roman helping a slave when I could just let his wounds fester. I almost laughed at the thought. It would never matter to me who someone was, where they came from or what their rank was, I would always be there to help. To help and to heal. But I understood his confusion. Well, I was almost certain I did.

Our session passed in silence for the most part, until my curiosity of him won me over.

"You said you are the son of the Brigantes," I began. "So...you are from Britain then?"

Esca's lips parted as if ready to reply, but he paused for a long time, so I ushered him on.

"I understand why you might not want to tell me, but I am merely curious."

"Yes," he stated softly. "Brigantian."

"Hm. I'm from a small town just outside of Rome's gates. Well, I say small when in reality it is nearly the size of a small city," I explained laughing.

Glancing at him, I saw that he didn't find it so funny. Still, I persisted in trying to have a conversation with him. I could not say what part of me wanted him to hate me less, but I felt I had to try and show him that I meant no harm. I never thought of myself as a cruel woman, and I wanted desperately for him to see that.

The silence returned when I finished cleaning his facial wounds, and asked him to stand.

"Take off your tunic," I demanded as I took hold of a new cloth and poured more ointments over it.

Without any hesitation this time, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. I blushed a little upon seeing his bare chest, but put it out of my mind and focused on the wounds. A large bruise had formed over the left side of his ribs, the colouring a mixture of red, purple and black. When I applied the cloth to it, I was careful not to put too much pressure on him. Yet, no matter how gently I touched it, Esca's body still stiffened in pain.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," I blurted. I could not stop myself from speaking, and when I did I almost wished I could have taken it back.

I was afraid that this might lead to something he would get angry about. But he remained quiet for a while, his body tense and I was sure it was not from the pain.

"Are you?" he asked finally.

Swallowing hard, I straightened myself out to my full height. The top of my head barely reached his eyes.

"I am, believe it or not as you will, but I am," I stated more confidently now.

This took him by surprise. I saw in the way his eyes widened ever so slightly when I spoke. I dared to look directly in his eyes then, my sympathy shown through them so he could see I was sincere.

He looked at me at first with shock, then anger again.

"I don't need your sympathy. Yours or your brothers'," he spat.

I fumbled with the cloth in my hand, my heart racing from a defensiveness that rose within me. Though I said nothing, I looked away from him as I placed the cloth in my water dish to rinse it out. I swallowed the lump in my throat that had formed when he spoke. While I could get his anger, I was still taken aback by it. Still, I continued on with cleaning his wounds, this time keeping to myself.

Another hour passed until I was finished with Esca's wounds. Once I was satisfied that they would heal fully, I stepped back and nodded to him.

Without another word he pulled on his shirt and stormed from the room. After I tidied my things, I found myself wandering the house on my own. Though Esca's reaction to my sympathy was not fully unexpected, it had hit something inside of me that made me angry. I didn't know quite what it was, only a suspicion that it was because my attempt to show kindness had gone horribly wrong. I supposed it was in the hands of the gods then for things to go forwards in whichever way they pleased.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2! Please let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, is it chapter 3 already? You bet it is! I hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

A couple of weeks later, my uncle had a surgeon come in to look at my brother's leg. Why he had waited that long, I would never know, but he came at last and not with good news. I stood in my brother's room alongside my uncle, and Esca whilst the surgeon sat by Marcus's side. Marcus lay flat on his bed, his face covered in a thin sheen of sweat that I knew to be from the pain.

The surgeon looked over the wound on Marcus's knee, making inaudible yet disapproving sounds. Nothing good.

"Who searched this wound?" he inquired after a short while.

"The surgeon at the fort," Marcus replied breathlessly. Even from where I stood I could hear he had a difficulty breathing.

"Was he drunk? I've never seen such a mess," the surgeon continued. "You must have been in constant pain."

Taking a step forward I said, "I looked at it when he first arrived, gave him some things to help the pain," but the man ignored me.

He simply continued to focus on my brother's wound as if I hadn't spoken. I tried not to take it personally, but it was difficult. When he showed up almost an hour previously, he had made it clear that he didn't trust women healers. I could have sworn I heard him mutter, "sorceress", under his breath at one occasion.

"They sent him two hundred leagues in a mule cart. It nearly killed him," my uncle explained, continuing on as well as if I was not even there.

"I'm going to have to re-open it, there is still metal in there."

"Well, if it's going to be done, let him do it. Right?" My uncle turned to me and gently squeezed my shoulder as if offering some comfort. It didn't work.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked, stepping up to the surgeon as he meandered around the room, gathering supplies.

"No. I have no use for a healer, let alone a woman," he snapped.

Scoffing, I shook my head and walked briskly from the room. I left them all to do their work, to move my brother to a better working place to do the surgery. I took a walk down by the edge of the lake, my arms wrapped tightly around my abdomen. While angry at the surgeon, my concern for Marcus overwhelmed me. I wanted to be in there, helping, doing something useful to make him better.

But I found myself stuck outside all because he thought a woman could not do his job. I was no surgeon, that was true enough, but I had enough skill to aid him in cleaning the cuts. Maybe even enough to stitch Marcus back up.

Pacing back and forth, I grumbled loudly, all but screaming at the air. Nearly an hour or so passed, the sun had reached its peak in the sky when I saw Esca approaching me. When he reached me, he stopped a few feet away, head bowed slightly.

"How is he?" I asked, pausing from my pacing to turn and look at him.

"Resting," he stated quickly. "I was told to tell you he will be fine, and that he wants to see you once he wakes from his sleep."

I nodded my head slowly, allowing a long sigh of relief to escape me. It was all but a blessing to know my brother would live to see another day. Of course I trusted the surgeon, but with the way my family's luck had been...I was not so sure.

"Thank you, Esca," I answered with a nod. When I assumed he had finished, I stepped up onto the stone pathway which zigzagged through the stone ponds, and made to sit on the edge of the nearest one. I folded my hands on my lap, and leaned into my legs as I looked out across the water.

"May I say something?" Esca requested.

Raising an eyebrow, I looked over at him and nodded.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said to you," he claimed, stepping a little closer to where I sat.

"When exactly? You have said a great deal of things to me over the past few weeks," I stated with a small smile.

I knew what he meant, or at least I was sure I knew what he meant, but I wanted to hear it from him.

"When I told you I didn't need your sympathy. You were trying to be kind and I could not see it. I am sorry, Domina," he apologized.

I stared at him for a while, watching his face as he glanced up and down at me. Finally, I smiled and said, "Elena."

"What?"

"I am not your master, Esca. I don't want you calling me domina, only Elena," I permitted.

My words seemed to take him by surprise, and his eyes widened slightly at the demand. A soft laugh came from my lips at the way he looked. With his eyes wide and mouth a little slack, he looked like a deer caught in a trap. He was handsome, I could give him that, when he wasn't looking so grim all of the time. It grew on me, more than I realized over the past few weeks.

"Your brother needs me," he said hastily running off back to the house.

Shaking my head, I smiled to myself and rested my chin on my hands as I stared out at the lake once more.

/

I went to see Marcus later that evening after he had rested. He let me sit on the edge of his bed while I sketched his face.

"I look terrible," he whined, head lolling to the side as he watched me.

"Are you saying my drawings are terrible?" I asked in mock offense.

I laughed as he tried to make some kind of amends, which only made him more flustered.

"Your drawings are wonderful, but I look horrible." Reaching out, he snatched the page up from my hands and brought it close to his face.

"Fine, if you don't like it, I'll do another when you're better," I promised, taking the page back from him and folding it up. I placed it on his bedside table near the candle so he could see it later if he wanted to.

Still laughing, I stretched out my arms and shook my hair back off my face. My eyes landed on Esca who stood near the door. He looked up at me for a mere second, and I could have sworn to have seen a smile on his face before he glanced down once more.

I thought little of it and turned back to Marcus. From his spot he looked at me with a question burning in his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Nothing...I just...it's been years since I have seen you. You've grown up so much, El. I'm proud of you." With a smile he took my hand, and held it to his chest where the small wooden eagle he wore around his neck was. I returned his smile with a half grin, sensing there was more to it than he led on.

"I haven't done much to warrant any kind of pride from you," I said.

"That's not true! You've become an excellent healer, and I know you have been practicing with mother's bow. You're nearly a perfect bowman—I mean bow woman," he hastily corrected himself while laughing.

I nodded.

"Perhaps, but it seems no matter what I do I am not up to the standards of any great Roman woman. Not that I aim to be anything of the sort, but it would be nice to have some validation," I told him, sighing.

"You need no one's validation but your own, El."

"Speak for yourself," I chuckled, though serious.

"We aren't talking about me, we're talking about you. Do you remember what father always said to us?" he inquired with raised brows.

Again, I nodded my head.

"Live not for others—Live only for yourself because in the end, you're all you have in the world," We said unanimously.

I smiled at the memory of our father telling us those words. It was not a huge comfort at the times he told us that, but now I realized how much truth there was in them.

"You've always strived for love from the wrong people. All you need is mine, and whomever you end up with." He gave my hand another squeeze.

Inhaling deeply, I looked him in the eyes and saw the truth in them. He was right, as always.

"Do you ever...miss them?" I questioned softly, looking down at our hands.

"Always," he answered.

* * *

 **Well, that was chapter 3! I hope you guys liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, hello readers! I've just finished my last class of the semester yesterday, so I thought I'd celebrate by posting a new chapter! :D**

 **I really hope you guys are liking it so far!**

* * *

I woke the next day to the news that Marcus and Esca went out hunting. I nearly had a heart attack at the thought of him doing that with his leg barely even beginning to heal. My uncle told me at breakfast not to worry over it, but I still did.

In a way I was lucky my uncle's colleagues had arrived to visit, as they alone took my mind off Marcus. Not always, and not very well, but enough to keep me from over thinking it all.

I had only met Claudius and Servius a handful of times over the past year and a half of staying with my uncle. They were not overly pleasant people, but they were decent enough. Or at least they might have been to others. Claudius was not so bad, and he often kept to himself and my uncle. Servius, I was quite convinced, was set on trying to get me to marry him. He had not asked yet, but I was sure he might at some point in the future.

When they arrived, I sat amongst them as the chatted with my uncle about political matters that didn't interest me. Servius sat beside me, casting the occasional side glance as I sipped my wine and slouched in my chair. Every now and again my uncle would look at me disapprovingly for not sitting up straighter. Whenever he did this, I slid a small bit forward in my seat just to anger him.

"Ah, Marcus!" my uncle exclaimed suddenly.

Turning in my seat I saw Marcus and Esca enter the open sitting room. They looked exhausted, and I knew why. Hunting took a lot of energy, I knew from the rare occasions my father would take me with him before he died. It was why I hated the idea of Marcus going out so soon after his leg had been looked at.

"I'd like you to meet Claudius Marcellus, an old friend and the esteemed Legate of the Sixth Legion," said my uncle as Marcus walked to us and shook arms with Claudius.

As he walked around me to meet our guests, he clamped a hand on my shoulder in greeting.

"Your uncle is an old sparring partner," Claudius joked lightly. "And this is Tribune Servius Placidus. He is an indispensable member of my staff."

He went to greet Servius the same way he met Claudius. The traditional arm to arm shake. While they all met one another, I eyed Esca from across the room, watching his expression carefully. He seemed uneasy around so many of us; that and he seemed exhausted as well.

A part of me felt for him, for being surrounded by people who did nothing but judge you every time they looked at you. Though his situation was significantly different, and his hatred for us was more than reasonable. I didn't like that he hated us, because it meant he hated me too. I liked to think I could be his friend, or at least his ally. I wanted nothing more than to make him feel at least liked.

It was the same way I wanted Darya to feel, although, perhaps more so in Esca's case. I could not explain why I was driven to make him feel at home here, maybe because I was growing to like him. That or I just wanted to feel less hated on my own part.

After a few more hours of chatter, dinner was finally ready.

We all left the sitting room and headed around the house to our dining hall. A fire was crackling in the fire pit, warming the room from the cool night that seeped through the house. We ate eggs and fish, a common theme in food with my uncle, but it was not the food that I minded.

Servius kept glancing at me every chance he had, but even that didn't bother me. Our conversations jumped from subject to subject until it had landed on the topic of soldiering. Mostly it was about how Marcus injured his leg which ultimately led to him being here.

"If it was my choice I would be a soldier all my life," stated Servius with a mouthful of food.

And they said I was rude.

"However, my father will insist I go into politics."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I mused, poking at my fish.

"Is it not?" he asked.

Finally looking up, I raised an eyebrow at him as if he were stupid.

"I am sure your family would prefer you were alive and well, than you going out and risking your life," I argued.

For this I received shocked faces, aside from Marcus who looked at me with concern.

"That may be true, but I would rather fight for my country than sit around debating all day. Anyways...Marcus, have we met before? Your name sounds familiar to me."

With that question he turned to my brother, indicating our argument was over. Leaning back in my seat once more, I found myself unable to eat very much.

"Oh, I doubt it," replied Marcus.

"The Tribune's club? In Rome?"

This earned a chuckle from my uncle as Marcus answered, "No, I was only a Cohort Centurion."

"Ah right, I remember now. Flavius Aquila. Your father marched with the Eagles too, did he not?" Servius pressed.

"He commanded the First Cohort of the Ninth."

To this I nodded absent mindedly. However, my interest perked up with the mention of my father...and The Eagle. I had asked a great deal of people on the subject of my father and his missions with the Ninth Legion, but no one had ever given me a straight answer. That or any kind of detailed reply. Perhaps now, I thought, would be my chance.

"Talking of the Ninth, there's been a rumour recently along the wall," Claudius added in.

"Rumours. Rumours! Britain is full of nothing _but_ rumours," stated my uncle with a laugh.

Rumour or no, I was curious as to what Claudius had to say. It was no great secret of the loss of Rome's standard, so I found myself eager to know anything surrounding it. After all, it was my father who had been with it last.

"Well, they say The Eagle's been seen receiving divine honours in some tribal temple in the far north," Claudius explained, eyeing us each as though telling some terribly scary story.

Admittedly, I was in a way spooked.

Looking around the table then over at the doors to the kitchen, I spotted Esca. He glared at the ground, hands clenched into fists as though angry regarding the whole thing. Was he somehow related to all of this? Well...he was Briton. This may have been a sensitive subject to him. From where I sat I gave him a look of sympathy, even though he didn't seem to see it.

"The Eagle in the hands of the Painted People. A potent weapon. One had to wonder how any Roman could let it go," Servius mocked. I snapped my head to glare at him. Was he mocking us?

"If this were to be true, then surely we should act. What would Rome say?" asked my uncle.

"Eagle lost, honour lost. Honour lost, all lost. Rome would love to get The Eagle back, but with politics being politics...well, no Senator is going to risk thousands of lives on a tainted legion. My hands are tied," Claudius stated with a resignation in his eyes.

Swallowing hard, I cast my eyes down at my plate with my hands clenched at my sides. Surely if The Eagle had been causing such an uproar for the past few years, then it might be worth retrieving. I saw that was not the case. The case it appeared, was that Roman senators were cowards.

"Not if you sent one man."

Lifting my head, I looked at Marcus from across the table. I tilted my head to the side, eyes wide with what I was sure I knew to be his thoughts in that moment. He could not have been thinking what I thought he was...could he?

"North of the wall? No Roman could survive up there."

My uncle had a point, but part of me knew that no one had ever tried. As far as we knew at least.

"Has anyone ever tried?" asked Marcus.

As I watched him, I saw him become determined. That same flicker of hope I often saw in his eyes as children appeared. Once it showed up, it didn't go away.

"No...And that's the point militarily at least. To try would be to fail."

"How do you know? One man can hide where an army can't. No one would even know he was there!"

"Marcus-" I tried to intervene, but he shot me a dark look.

"It's too risky," my uncle pointed out with a shake of his head.

"Too risky?" I asked incredulously. "Too risky to send even a small group of people to find our people's standard? There has been such an uproar over the loss of The Eagle. If it was so important to us, why is no one doing anything about it?"

"Elena, this does not concern you," my uncle said.

I scoffed at this.

"Quite right. And your uncle has a point. The loss of the Ninth was humiliating enough without adding another pointless death," added Servius.

Anger bubbled up inside of me, an anger I had an urge to act on. Marcus seemed to be on the same page when he slammed his hands on the table. Our dishes clattered loudly, and his chair slid out from under him as he stormed off. Casting Servius an angry glare, I too stood and left the room.

I went after Marcus, though I didn't know what I would say to him. I could not ask him to calm down when I myself was so angry. So, all I did was follow him to his room, Esca following closely behind.

I hadn't realized our uncle had followed us through the house as well, not until he came rushing through the door, all but shoving me aside to get to Marcus. While he and Marcus began to argue, I kept back near the door, breathing heavily.

"Marcus, you can't let the likes of him do this to you. He has no notion to how you and I have lived our lives."

To this, Marcus spun around to face him.

"Ever since I can remember, all I ever wanted to be was a soldier like my father."

"I know."

"I can still see him now, riding away for the last time. I can still feel how proud I was; my father, Centurion of the First Cohort of the Ninth Legion. Can you imagine anything more magnificent than to be a soldier and to serve Rome with courage and faithfulness?"

"But you did son!" said my uncle. His attempt at reassurance was futile, even I was aware of that.

"For what? For what?!" yelled Marcus. "An honourable discharge?"

I wanted to walk to him, to reach out and tell him that it would be okay. That what had happened was not his fault. But his shouting kept me from doing so. I knew better than to interfere when he was angry.

"That's fate. That's in the hands of the gods," my uncle said softly.

"When I made Centurion, they asked me where I wanted to be posted. I knew the answer before they had even asked it. Britain. This is where my father lost The Eagle. This is where I was going to win so much glory that no Roman would ever dare bring up his name again," he explained as tears started to form in his eyes. "What do I do now? What do I do? I sit and I listen to some silk ass Politian's son _piss_ on our family's name. I will not sit in some villa for the rest of my days, rotting and remembering."

With an incredulous laugh, my uncle shook his head and leaned against the table in Marcus's room.

"If I can't win back my family's honour by being a soldier...then I will do it by finding the lost Eagle," stated Marcus.

I knew it. Somehow, I knew that that was what he was thinking. It was a rash decision, one that even I thought to be a bit mad, but...it was a decision that I fully supported. When he set his mind to do something I knew not to interfere. But he could not do it alone.

"You can't. No Roman can survive north of the wall alone. You can't."

"Then I'll take Esca. I can use his knowledge, he speaks the language," Marcus stated pointing at Esca.

To this my uncle raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Esca, who stood beside me by the door.

"Esca?"

"Why not?"

"Because he is a Briton. He may not be from north of the wall, but he is a Briton. He will slit your throat the minute you are alone."

Stepping forward, without really thinking, I walked to Marcus and straightened myself out a little.

"Then I will go with them. I am good with a bow, and I can watch out for Marcus should he get injured."

I didn't know what made me decide to commit to this, but I knew it was what I wanted to do. If Marcus was going to try and regain our family's honour, then I wanted to be a part of it. I had never had any kind of adventure before, and I believed that this might be more than what I could ask for. Besides...he would need help along the way.

My uncle said nothing, only glared at me, a look I was familiar with by now.

"There, see? Besides, Esca wouldn't do that," Marcus said confidently.

"How do you know?"

"He gave me his word."

"His word? He's a slave! He says what he says and he does what he does, because he has to. Once you're beyond the territories..."

At that point my uncle seemed to have given up trying to make excuses. Throwing up his hands, he stared at me and my brother, as if trying to figure out what was going on in our heads. Perhaps he thought we were crazy, and maybe we were.

"If I'm wrong...then I'll die, and that's how it should be."

My uncle scoffed at this, then left the room.

When he was gone, Marcus turned to me and raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, of course I am. Someone has to keep you two out of trouble," I laughed lightly. However, despite the smile on my face, I could not deny the fear building inside of me.

To go out beyond the wall terrified me, but I still had no second guesses about going. I wanted to do this, for myself, and for my brother. I felt a desire to prove myself to everyone that I was capable of doing more than just sitting and sewing, and training. I had it in me, and I had to show it.

"Get some sleep then. We'll begin planning tomorrow."

With that, I left him and Esca alone, heading to my own room. Upon reaching my bed room, I found my uncle standing just outside the door, waiting.

"You're a fool, Elena. You are going to do nothing but bring shame upon yourself. More than you already have by all accounts," he whispered harshly when I reached him.

"What do you want me to do? Let him go out there on his own? I am the best chance he has at surviving should he get sick or wounded again!" I made a point of shouting, all of the anger I had inside of me came pouring out.

"I want you to be sensible. I want you to be a damned Roman lady. You are the daughter of a great and prosperous Roman soldier, so act like it."

After that, he stormed off down the hall, leaving me standing outside my room seething with anger. My lower lip trembled as tears threatened to come forward, but not out of sadness, out of the upset I felt.

Pushing into my room, I threw myself onto my bed with a thought in mind.

"If he wants me to be the daughter of a soldier...then that's exactly what I'll do."

* * *

 **So, I realize that in the past original fic of this story, and in it's sequel, I thought that Tribune was a name, but have since learned it's a title. I feel kind of stupid about it now, but hey, at least I have learned something, right?**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this, any review would mean a lot. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo everyone! I am done exams, and finally can enjoy my holidays, so I thought I would post this new chapter for you before things get too crazy. It is a tad shorter this time around, but I won't keep you waiting for too long! I'll post the next one after the 26th :)**

 **Just a quick shout out to Dalonega Noquisi for always letting me know what you think! I really appreciate it :)**

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Marcus and I planned our trip north of the wall. There was a great deal of planning involved that even I had not know would need to be in place. The paths we would take, and the things we would need to take with us took a great amount of time and effort to decide. Ultimately, we chose to pack light, but to bring anything that would come in handy in case of emergency.

However, it was not just planning that I had done over those weeks, but sparring. What my uncle had said to me, inspired me to ask Marcus for help with a sword. He could not fight me as well as he might have, due to his leg, but he was able to show me the basics.

I liked to think I was a quick learner, even though I still had a long way to go, I picked up the stances and the swings that would get me through a fight. According to Marcus, I had a long way to go before becoming any kind of soldier. But I didn't want to be a soldier per se, just good enough to swing a sword and win against someone.

When Marcus was not there to help me with the sword training, Esca had stepped in when I asked him. I almost preferred his company to my brother's. I often asked him a great deal about his life, though he didn't ever give me a straight answer. Still, I liked speaking with him. That and...I liked spending time with him.

I liked being near him. He seemed to grow less hateful towards me when we spoke. To me he seemed...kinder, softer when he wasn't focused on being spiteful towards us.

Maybe it was just me, but I felt as if we might have reached a level of friendship that for me became...attraction. An attraction that would never become anything, and one I wasn't sure I wanted to become something. It wasn't allowed, at least not any kind of romantic relationship. It wasn't unheard of for a slave and their masters to have intimate relations, but that wasn't what this was. It certainly wasn't what I wanted it to ever be. So I left it. I let myself feel happy around him, but that was it.

Besides...there was no indication from Esca that he even felt anything towards me in return. So, I just enjoyed his company when I could and left it there.

On the eve before we planned to leave for the wall, I wandered through the house in my night shift and woolen shawl. I could not sleep. I could not shake the same fear I'd felt weeks ago when I made the decision to go with Marcus. There was nothing specific that I feared, only the entire journey itself. To go way beyond the place I was familiar with terrified me. Whatever was beyond that wall was strange, and while I could not wait to see it, to explore it, it scared me beyond measure.

But I told myself that I would be with Marcus, and Esca. I would be safe, more than most might be given that I knew how to use a bow. A bow and now a sword. I had to try and think positively. Yet, it was difficult, and I could not sleep because of it.

So I found myself walking around, pulling my shawl tightly around my shoulders to keep out the summer breeze. When I had made it from one end of the house to the other, I gave up and went outside. I followed the stone pathway all the way down to the water where the moon reflected off of the soft ripples.

I inhaled the warm air in an attempt to calm myself, and it worked...for a while. I ended up standing and shaking as I stood staring at forest which lay on the other side of the lake. I could not stop the inner chill that made me shiver.

"Can't sleep?" a voice asked.

Turning, I squinted in the dark to see a figure approaching. When it came nearer, in the moonlight I saw it was Esca. Relaxing a little, I faced forwards once more as he stood beside me and did the same.

"No," I replied.

"You don't have to do this, you know?" he said softly.

Sighing, I nodded, "I know...except that I do. I have to do this for Marcus, for my family. And...Mostly for myself."

"Why?"

"Because I want to do something worthwhile with my life. I have had nothing but judgment from people because of what I do. I am a woman practicing healing arts, trains with a bow and arrow, and hardly conforms to anything a Roman lady should do. I want to show them that it hasn't been all for naught," I explained, dropping my arms to my side.

I still could not stop shaking, even though Esca's presence provided a small relief from the fear.

"That's noble. Though I don't really think you need to prove anything to anyone," he said.

"Now you sound like my brother," I laughed.

For the first time I heard him laugh too. It was fleeting, but it was a sound I would never forget. Soft and hearty.

"Maybe because we both believe the same thing. That you don't need to prove yourself, not to the people who matter most."

"I know...but, do you want to know the biggest reason I want to do this?" I inquired, turning to him slightly.

I saw him nod in the subtle light from the sky, and continued on.

"I want to see what's beyond the wall. I want an adventure of sorts. I hardly get to leave this place, and before that never left Rome before coming here. I want nothing more than to see the world beyond Rome's rule..."

"But?"

"But I'm terrified," I confessed with a sigh.

For a while he said nothing, and I worried that he didn't care. Then I felt his fingers graze the back of my hand as he slide them between my own.

"You have no reason to be. Your brother will look after you, and so will I."

* * *

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! As promised, here is another chapter of this story :) It's a little longer, as the last one was short, but I'm sure you don't mind!**

 **I hope that you all are having a wonderful holiday, and if you celebrated Christmas, I hope you had a wonderful one!**

 **Enough from me, read on! :)**

* * *

The next morning, the morning we were to leave, my uncle had tried to convince me to remain behind…again. I had finished gathering my supplies; healing ointments, cloths and extra clothes, when he knocked at my door.

"Elena?" he called softly from the other side.

"Come in, uncle," I called back.

As he stepped inside and closed the door behind him, I folded the flap to my leather pack over and tied it shut. He took a few steps towards me with his arms out. I smiled gently at him, seeing the worry in his eyes. Part of me felt bad for leaving him here alone, but the other part of me was desperate for an adventure. Not just that either; I was desperate for a sense of validation from my family.

"I didn't want you to leave without at least apologizing for what I said the other night. But while I am sorry for speaking harshly, my thoughts haven't changed. I highly advise against you going out there," he said placing his hands on my shoulders.

Bowing my head slightly, I sighed.

"Uncle…You really needn't worry so much. I have Marcus, and I have Esca to protect me. Besides, I know how to handle a sword now, so at least I have a way to protect myself. As for what you said…I'll never be the lady everyone so desperately wants me to be, no matter how hard you all try. Perhaps things will change once I return, but it's unlikely so I'd rather you loved me as I am," I told him.

He seemed to think on what I had just said, and sighed softly before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Very well. If I cannot stop you, then I will simply say be careful."

That was all he said before he turned and left my room.

Smiling to myself, I grabbed my pack and swung it over my shoulder. I made sure not to pack too much, only the necessities for travelling. I wore a simple outfit of cotton trousers, and tunic. I had my sandals tied up tightly around woolen socks and a wool wrap covering my back and shoulders. I packed extra blankets and furs should the nights become cold up north, and I had no doubts that it would be.

Before I left, Darya returned to make sure I had all I needed.

"You will be safe out there, Domina?"

Looking down at her, I smiled when I saw tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Of course I will. You know me, I never let anything keep me down for long," I said.

But my words weren't quite enough to reassure her, so I stepped forward and wrapped my arms tightly around her small frame. She hugged me back, just as tightly and I felt as though I too would start to cry. I would miss her, but I knew that I would see her again. I had to believe that.

When I pulled away, she quickly placed a kiss on my cheek before I left.

Heading out from my room, I walked on my own to the stables where Marcus and Esca were preparing our horses. When I approached them, they both looked up at me. I couldn't read Esca's solemn and serious expression, but Marcus looked at me with excitement in his eyes.

"Ready?" my brother asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied, tossing him my bag to attach to the saddle.

Once he'd finished, he had Esca help him up into his saddle. I saw the pain in his eyes as he adjusted his leg to a more comfortable position. As he settled, I walked to my own horse, Drusus, and prepared to mount. Though I had a relatively steady grip, my hand slipped as I tried to pull myself upwards.

"Here," said Esca, walking up behind me.

Taking hold of my hips, he helped support me as I swung a leg over and settled into the saddle. Glancing out of the corner of my eyes, I watched as he did the same, and readied himself to ride. For a brief moment he looked in my direction and I saw a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Let's go," called Marcus.

The three of us took off down the dirt path leading away from the villa, and as we pushed our horses into a quick trot, I felt the thrill of a new adventure wash over me. I knew our task was serious and possibly dangerous, but the smile on my lips could not be stopped.

As I left the villa behind, I felt I was leaving my old self behind too. I hadn't felt anything more exhilarating in my life.

It was a long, tedious journey to the wall; full of endless and empty lands that seemed all but lifeless as we passed them. If this was what it was like just before the wall, I couldn't imagine what the world was like on the other side of it.

We rarely stopped during the day, only to make water and to eat, but even those breaks were brief. At night we set up camp off the road, roasting what meat we had caught and drinking water from nearby streams. While the riding was hard on my body, it wasn't what bothered me so much about the journey. The silence that constantly passed between the three of us was unsettling.

I was used to a good conversation with my brother, and was learning to love them with Esca. Perhaps there was too much tension between Marcus and him, but I would have settled for one of them talking to me at least.

To make time pass by quickly, and to help with unbearable silence, I sang to myself. I sang old songs that others had written and ones I had made up, but whatever it was that came from my lips, I made sure it was loud enough for the other two to hear. Neither seemed to mind it, much to my luck, and Marcus constantly had a small grin on his face when I did.

I knew why. I used to sing to him when we were children, especially after our father had died. It seemed to give some comfort.

The days seemed endless to me as we rode on for another week or so. The only thing I had to look at was the sky, which was the only interesting thing to see during our rides. That was until we approached Hadrian's Wall. My jaw dropped ever so slightly as it came closer in view. Never had I seen anything quite like it.

Roman architecture at its finest, or…almost. While it was certainly impossible to grasp in size, the way it rose high above our heads, I could not stop admiring it. Even as we neared the entrance, I had to crane my neck back just to take it in as much as I could. I heard soldiers around us snicker as we passed, and I wondered if they were laughing at me.

Passing through the entrance gates, we were greeted by more Roman soldiers. They all stared on, eyebrows raised in curiosity. Others leered at me, and I had to try to ignore them.

"And where are you headed?" one of the soldiers asked.

He approached us from the gate farther ahead which I presumed was the end of the world. Well, the end of the world for most Romans. To me it was the beginning a new journey, a new exciting quest. It took all I had to hide my excitement from these onlookers.

"North," stated Marcus.

Everyone laughed.

"Didn't they tell you this is the end of the world?" the same soldier questioned, smirking.

I saw Marcus tense beside me on his horse.

"Just open the gate soldier," he ordered.

The soldier in question raised his brows, but ultimately gave in. He gestured that the gates be opened, and as we began to make our way through he looked at us as though we were out of our minds.

As we passed out the other side of the wall, a chill went through me. I peered over my shoulder at the great, stone wall and felt as though I had left behind any opportunity to turn back. In a way I had, I could have turned around at the wall, but I didn't. To me that was all that mattered. I had made my choice, and I was going to stick by it.

/

We rode for over an hour before Marcus spoke. I had been stuck inside my own mind, thinking about all sorts of things. Mostly about my father, and the life I had left behind. However, I was also thinking about the way those soldiers had looked at me. The more I kept thinking of it, the more I felt annoyed. It must have showed on my face, for Marcus ended up having to call my name three times before I heard him.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I turned my head to look at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I'm fine," I answered a little dazed.

He chuckled softly at this, and shook his head.

"Really? Because you look as though as you're ready to hurt someone," he commented, smiling.

I rolled my eyes, saying only, "You'd think those soldiers had never seen a woman before with the way they stared at me."

"That's likely because they haven't seen one in years. Soldiers don't often get to associate themselves with women, so when one comes across…well, let's just say there's only one thing on their minds," he explained.

Scoffing, I said, "Well, it better stay inside their minds or they'll get hurt."

Marcus laughed again, which earned him a dark look from me. When he met my glare, he stopped laughing and apologized.

The ride continued on for most of the day, and once more in silence. As the sun began to set that evening, I suggested that we stop for the night and set up camp. We had had too many instances where we found ourselves setting up in the dark because we had waited far too late into the night to do so.

Complaining that it was too early, Marcus reluctantly agreed. The three of us found a small opening amongst some trees and dismounted there. I tied up our horses while Marcus went to rest his leg. Esca agreed to help me hunt for some meat when I had finished, something which I was grateful for. We had not really had any time alone since the night before we'd left, no time to talk to each other. So when I was content that the horses would settle for the night, I grabbed my bow and the two of us set off.

We were careful not to venture too far out so as not to leave Marcus alone for too long. Our footsteps were soft, though the leaves covering the ground could not hide the fact that we were there. For a while we walked, with the sun setting lower and lower, casting shadows on the ground. Still there was nothing. Nothing for the longest time.

"For someone who claims to have been afraid of this, you are doing quite well," Esca said softly.

"Well, now that I'm out here, it's not so frightening," I told him. I was really only half lying. The open terrace was terrifying, but I was less afraid than I had been days ago.

"Elena…" he began hesitantly. I held a hand up quickly however, cutting him off. Ahead I spotted a deer, a small one, but big enough that the meat could last us a few days.

Stepping up closer to me as I pulled an arrow from my quiver, I was almost too aware of him. I felt him brush my arm with his own as he knelt down beside me, and it sent a warmth through me.

Preparing my arrow, I carefully eyed the deer, waiting only a little while to ensure it wasn't about to move on me. Lining up with its head, I pulled my arm back, inhaled deeply and released. I exhaled only when the arrow went through the animal's neck, missing my target but knocking it down. Standing upright, I ran to where it fell and knelt down once more beside it.

The poor thing was struggling to breathe, and I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. It was suffering and I couldn't stop it.

"We have to cut its throat," stated Esca.

Looking up behind me, I saw him stand over me, holding out a small blade.

Swallowing hard, I took it from him and focused again on the deer. Muttering a short prayer, I brought the knife to its throat and sliced it. Blood poured from the wound, but the animal at least seemed to die faster.

I wiped the blood from my hands onto the ground, which only really covered them in dirt. Groaning in frustration, I threw the blade down hard.

"There's a stream nearby we can wash our hands in," Esca said, calmly placing a hand on my shoulder.

Simply nodding, I picked up his knife as well as my bow, and the arrow still sticking out from the deer. Together we lifted the deer from the ground and carried it back the way we came. We only stopped when we spotted the stream.

Dropping the animal down, I rushed to the side of the water and dipped my hands into the cool liquid. I scrubbed and scrubbed at my skin, ensuring that I got every last bit of blood from my hands.

"You're a good hunter," Esca commented, sitting beside me.

"Yes, but not one to stomach blood and death," I said with a low sigh.

"Still, not many can say they've successfully hunted before."

"I'll add it to my list of things I've accomplished," I remarked sarcastically.

For a moment Esca went silent, and I sighed deeply before turning to him.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be angry, I just have a hard time killing things, even when it's for our own survival," I apologized.

He only smiled at me. It was the first time in a long while that I'd seen him smile at me, and this time a full one.

"Don't apologize. It takes getting used to, that's all," he said gently.

"You've killed a lot in your life then?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him.

He looked at me for a moment, contemplating his answer, or so it seemed to me.

"Yes," he stated simply.

"Romans?"

"…Yes. Before I was a slave, I lived on my own after my family was killed. To survive in a roman world means killing a lot of them to survive. I've always hated them for what they did to my family, to my people. Which is why it takes a lot for me to even tolerate your brother, and even you…at first anyways," he explained.

His expression turned dark, sad even, and I felt sympathy for him.

"At first?" I asked. I thought I knew what he meant, but I wanted to hear it from him.

"Yes, at first because I didn't know you. I do now, and you're one of the rarest types of people. Kind even to those beneath you, and strong. You don't let anyone tell you how to live your life and I think it's admirable. And…"

Esca paused for the longest time, and I could feel my insides twist up. I stared at him nervously awaiting his next words, a hope for what they might be lingering in my mind. It was killing me.

"And?" I pressed.

He looked me over once more, and swallowed hard. His gaze lingered on my face, and I felt as though he was looking right through me. Esca had an intense look about him at all times, even when he was smiling. Now he looked at me as though he wanted something from me, or maybe wanted just me.

"And you're beautiful," he said finally. He kept his eyes on me still, and I felt a blush rush to my cheeks as I laughed it off.

I didn't mean to, but I was never good at taking compliments. Even from a man I felt for.

"Then you're one of the few to think so," I said, nervously laughing.

Esca only rolled his eyes as he laughed. Reaching out his arm, he rested his hand on my own which were clasped in my lap. I allowed myself to relax and lace my fingers through his.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked me softly, his words barely audible except by me.

Breathing in deeply, I smiled and nodded. Slowly, and uncertainly, he leaned closer to me and closed the space between us by pressing his lips to my own. He started out slow, his lips barely touching mine, but then he cupped my face with his hands and pulled me closer to him.

Straightening up on my knees, I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in him, into his kiss. His lips were warm and welcoming. I didn't know why at that moment I thought of how wrong it was to be doing this with him, to have him kiss me. I felt afraid of it, but I reminded myself that sometimes what feels wrong, can be right. And even though kissing him felt only a little wrong, being with him and wanting him felt as right as anything.

So I let him continue to kiss me, to press his hands against my back as he pulled me as close to him as I could be. When I felt his body pressed to mine, I felt my heart beating faster in my chest as an overwhelming desire for him came over me. Perhaps what I felt for him was lust, but I knew that there was love too. He was my friend, and now even my lover. Or he would be if we got that far.

When we paused to catch our breaths, I laughed and rested my forehead against his. He wrapped his arms around me then and held me for a short while. We knelt there together, as though unwilling to leave. But we had to. The sun was nearly set and Marcus was alone waiting for food.

Finally standing, we carried the deer together and headed back to our camp.

On the way there, we found ourselves talking and laughing, something we hadn't had the chance to do. We couldn't be this way around Marcus, in fear that he would reject the idea of us being close.

He was half asleep by the time we arrived back with the deer, and I let him rest until the meat was ready to be cooked. It was dark when we found ourselves all sitting around a bright fire, roasting meat together.

Marcus and Esca seemed at odds with one another, as usual, and I wondered if things might have been different had they been friends. I now knew of a different side to Esca, one that was loving and kind, not angry and aggressive to others. I wanted Marcus to see that side to him as well.

The three of us ate in silence that night, and as the fire died down a little, Marcus spoke.

"You know…sometimes I dream that we'll find our father up here," he started, glancing in my direction before staring back into the embers. "That he survived in some…hidden place."

"Is that why you're here then? To find your father?" Esca inquired.

Marcus shook his head.

"No. We are here to find the Eagle. That is our mission."

"How can a piece of metal mean so much to you?" pressed Esca.

Leaning back against my pack and pulling my blankets tighter around my body, I glanced over in his direction. His face was covered in shadows from the dim light of the fire beneath him, and it made him look mysterious.

"The Eagle is not just a piece of metal, not to any Roman. The Eagle is Rome. Wherever the Eagle is or was, we can say that Rome did that," explained Marcus proudly.

I smiled to myself. He had always been a proud and patriotic Roman, more than I had ever been. But it made him the man he was, and it never changed the way he was. Never made him unkind or ruthless. That was always important to me.

"You wouldn't understand," continued Marcus. "How could you?"

A moment of awkward silence passed between them, and I was prepared to simply settle back and sleep, however Esca spoke then.

"My father was Cunoval. Bearer of the Blue War shield of the Brigantes and leader of five hundred men," he began.

I watched his face whilst he spoke, taking note of the tension in his jaw.

"Seven years ago, you took our lands and we rose against you. My father, and two brothers, died. My mother also. My father killed her before the Legionaries broke through. He knew what they would do to her, so she knelt in front of him and he slit her throat. Rome also did that."

When he finished, he looked up from the fire's embers across at my brother. His gaze was stern and unyielding. I looked to Marcus. He seemed to express what I felt inside, sympathy. Or what was close to it.

"I'm sorry," he offered.

Esca only leaned back against his own pack and settled down to sleep.

I wanted to say something more, to offer my own thoughts but I decided against it. I was growing tired and only wished to sleep. So, wrapping my blanket around me, I curled up on my side and let my eyes close as sleep took me.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all have a wonderful 2017, especially since this past year has been so...solemn, to say the least. Hopefully, this year will be a little happier :)**

 **Here's a short little chapter for you lovely people :)**

* * *

We woke early the next morning, way before the sun had even peeked over the horizon. I felt groggy as I mounted my horse and set off. Every now and again my eyes would droop shut. Only when I felt myself about to fall off Drusus, did I wake and shake my head in an attempt to keep my eyes open.

As my brother rode on ahead, Esca brought his horse up beside mine and rested a hand on my back. It helped keep me upright but did little for my tiredness.

"I take it you didn't sleep well," he said.

"No, I did. I just hate waking early," I told him with a yawn.

Laughing lightly, he kept his hand on my back as we rode together behind Marcus.

After a while we came to the top of a small hill overlooking a vast plain of land. The sun was finally beginning to rise up, casting a deep orange glow across our view. I squinted into the light, and turned my head from side to side to get a better idea of where we might be.

Having not known the land, it was hard to decide where we were to go next, so I left it to Marcus to choose.

"Which way?" he called back to Esca.

I groaned inwardly, irritated that even he didn't know which way we could go. He didn't even need to know the way, only had to choose a direction and go with it.

"It's up to you," Esca answered. "Five thousand men disappeared in a single glen…and there are thousands of glens. We could search for months and still find nothing."

"Very reassuring," I said to him under my breath.

"We will continue north," Marcus said after a few minutes of pondering his options.

After he'd made up his mind, we followed him as he rode onwards, continuing our journey to find the Eagle.

All of the days that we travelled seemed to blur together. They were each much the same; we would rise early and ride on for the entirety of the day. We never stopped, save to speak to anyone we saw on the road. Esca would ask the people questions, inquiring after a lost legion and a metal standard.

He had opted to be the one to ask any and all questions since he knew the language of these people, but had I had the option, I would have as well. Ciara had taught me the language of the Brits, as she herself had been one. We were often together so much when we were children that she thought I might like to learn.

I never thought that learning it might come in handy in my lifetime, but I was glad still to know another language. It was a very beautiful language at that, at least to me. Marcus seemed to find it strange. Of course he would, I always thought. He didn't know it, didn't understand its roots.

Not that I was any expert, but it helped to at least speak it.

I kept the knowledge of the language to myself, and simply listened in as Esca would ask his questions. In a way it was to ensure that he was in fact asking them questions and not giving us away. I didn't think he would, but there was always a chance he was playing us. My heart told me he wasn't, but my brain kept overthinking everything.

At nights when we would stop to set up camp, Esca and I went hunting together more often than not. During those times, we were able to talk, to get to know one another better. I was glad to learn more about him and his family, as he did mine.

Still, the days dragged on, and as they dragged on, they grew colder. It was evident we were nearing the colder parts of this land, which forced me to pull out the furs I had brought along.

On one particularly cold morning as we rode out after breaking our fast, Esca rode on ahead to greet a traveler on the road. Marcus watched him with great frustration in his eyes as we waited for him to return.

"Do you really think he's even asking them?" he grumbled at me.

"Yes, I do actually. It's not my fault you have little faith in him," I said.

"Maybe, but you're more bias since you're in love with him," he replied grumpily.

I opened my mouth to argue, but he just shot me a look that told me not to bother. Without another word, he decided to ride up to Esca and the traveler. With my mouth slightly open still, I pressed Drusus on and followed suit.

As we approached, Esca spun around and shouted at us to stay back.

Clearly angry, Marcus dismounted his horse and stormed towards the man Esca had pulled aside. Pulling a knife, he pressed the blade to the man's throat so he could not get away.

"Enough! No more games, no more lies!" Marcus shouted.

Esca bared his teeth a little as he shot a look in my direction. I only shook my head.

"Ask him where the Legion went," Marcus ordered to Esca. "Ask him!"

Pulling his lips into a thin line, Esca stepped back up to the ginger haired man and asked, **"The Romans who came here many years ago, where did they go?"**

From my place upon my horse, I looked from Esca to the man, awaiting a reply.

After a long silence the man finally broke words, **"In the great woods, beyond the snowy mountains there is a man who can tell you what you want to know."**

Esca repeated the words to Marcus. My brother looked from his slave to the man he held under his knife, contemplating something before releasing him. Still upset, he stomped back to his horse and mounted up. Esca did the same after muttering an apology to the other man.

Together we rode off in the direction of the mountains which could be seen in the far off distance.

"You could have stopped him," Esca said lowly. He had pulled up beside me once more while Marcus rode ahead.

"I didn't think he was going to get so angry, alright? Besides he caught me off guard," I replied, looking over at him.

"Oh really? With what exactly?"

"He knows, Esca," I whispered. Though I supposed I had no need to do that anymore given my brother knew of my feelings towards him.

"Knows what?"

"About us…about whatever we are. He knows I'm in love with you," I whispered harshly.

What I told him seemed to catch him off guard as well, but what he asked me after was not what I expected.

"You're in love with me?" he asked softly. His expression had gone from tense and angry with his brows pulled tightly together, to relaxed and admiring.

"You didn't know?" I questioned.

"You've never said so outright, I've always assumed so, but I've been waiting to hear you say it," he said, smirking.

"Wipe that look off your face. Don't act so surprised."

"You can't blame me for being so. You're a Roman, and Romans don't fall in love with Briton slaves," he stated.

He had a point. And as surprised as he was about me telling him I loved him, I was just as shocked at myself. I never would have thought to be in love with him, only…admiring of him if anything. But my brother was right, I was in love with him. I shouldn't have been, but I was and that was all there was to it.

"Well, perhaps we could change history," I said with a smirk of my own.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought :)**


	8. Chapter 8 warning: sexual content

**Hello everyone! Here is a new chapter for you :3**

 **There is some smexy-ness in this chapter so, that is my heads up!**

 ***blushes and runs away***

* * *

The trek through the mountains proved difficult. The snow was deep and our horses were barely able to get through it. The bitter cold didn't help our shivering bodies, and it slowed our journey greatly. We took nearly four days to get through the path that had been laid out by others in the past, and not a single day was easy.

The path was treacherous. There was always a risk of snow falling onto us, and it had on more than one occasion. Despite the furs we wore, they did little to keep out the cold. Even as we rode out onto more even, more green land, I still felt a chill linger in my bones.

We took a day to rest once we'd reached a great open plain just outside of a forest. I assumed at the time that the forest we were near, was the one the traveler had told us of. The one where a man would be waiting who could tell us the answers to all of our questions.

For a majority of the day, Marcus slept at the camp while Esca and I wandered through the woods. We didn't go far into the trees, only far enough that we were hidden from Marcus's view.

My brother had not said much more on Esca and I, only that he preferred we kept to ourselves. On a particularly cold evening on our voyage through the mountains, he sat close to me so we could speak.

"I didn't mean to snap at you," he had said. "But I do know of you and Esca. It isn't that I mind, but be careful, El. You might know more of him than I do, but he could just be using you."

"I'm always careful," I countered, teeth chattering as I spoke.

"Yes, but not always when your feelings cloud your judgement. Just…be wary."

After that night he hadn't said another word on the subject, and I didn't want him to. I was glad he knew, and while he might not have approved, he at least didn't seem to care.

While Esca and I walked through the woods, I told him what my brother said. He was silent for the most part, which made me wonder if maybe he did have something else in mind for me.

"Do you think I'm using you?" he asked after a while.

"No," I answered without hesitation.

The leaves beneath our feet crunched as we walked, a sound that reminded me of my home. Not my uncle's villa, but of my real home. The city I lived in before my father died. There was a wooded area close to our villa there, one that I spent a great deal of time in. Each time I felt or heard leaves and branches crunch beneath my feet, it reminded me of that place.

"If you did, I wouldn't blame you. I'd be hurt, but I suppose I could understand," said Esca, interrupting my thoughts.

Stepping out in front of him, I walked backwards so I could face him while we walked. I tilted my head to the side, watching his face.

"You don't need to worry. I trust you and that should be all that matters," I stated with a nod.

I smiled across at him, and he returned it with a grin of his own. His eyes turned almost mischievous for a moment, and I wondered why until I backed up into a tree.

I made to move around it, but he stopped me by taking hold of my hand. He held me against the tree, using his body to keep me from getting away. Taking my hand that he had grabbed, he brought it to his lips and kissed it. He pressed his lips softly against my knuckles, then against my palm as he turned it over. I pressed my fingers against his cheek as he did this, before I pushed myself up and kissed him.

I took hold of the back of his neck with both my hands, and pulled him down close to me. Our lips melded together softly as if made for one another. I'd never really kissed anyone before him, but it felt so natural to do it now. He made it easy for me to give in to him, into his kiss, and into his touch.

The more he pushed against me, the more I felt him through our clothes. I felt a desire to touch him, and to have him touch me. I wanted him. More than I'd wanted anyone.

Just thinking of it, thinking of the way he pushed his tongue past my teeth to deepen our kiss, thinking of him with me sent a warmth through my entire body. It was a kind of tingly sensation that I'd not felt before now. Desire.

"I want you," I whispered softly as he pulled away for air.

I looked up into his eyes to find him looking at me the same way I stared at him. Desperation. Temptation. And lust.

A small smile came over his face as he moved his hands to my hips. His fingers pulled at the laces keeping my trousers up, untying them a little. Swallowing hard, I let out a soft moan when his hand went down and touched the soft warmth between my legs. His fingers grazed my skin, teasing me before he began to rub the sensitive part of me.

I moaned at his touch, unused to the way it felt to have someone touching me so intimately. But I liked it. I liked the way his fingers felt as he gently touched me there, the way he looked at me so intensely while he did it.

I allowed myself to close my eyes for a while as he continued rubbing me, sighing softly when he pressed his lips to my neck. I felt a kind of tension and intense pleasure building up inside me, a feeling I thought was too soon. Part of me wanted more, but the part that was about to climax wanted to be done.

"Ah, Esca," I sighed loudly. The pleasure continued to build more intensely than before and it wasn't long after that I came. It wasn't quite what I expected it to be, but gods it was certainly something else. Something more passionate than I realized. I had never touched myself in the past, never wanted to risk doing so in a place where someone could walk in.

Having Esca touch me for the first time felt…well it felt natural. Normal. I couldn't explain it any other way.

"We should get back to your brother," Esca whispered as he placed another kiss along my jaw.

Removing his hand, he smiled a little as he turned and headed back. I quickly tied the laces on my trousers back up and followed him. I jogged a little to catch up to him, and grabbed hold of his hand when I did. He looked down at me still smiling as I laced my fingers through his. We walked in silence together back to the camp and settled down for the night.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Here is a new chapter for you :3**

* * *

The next day was spent riding through the whole of the vast forest. We could only cover so much ground, but we just traveled through it never the less. We had to try to find this man, whoever he was, even if it meant riding for days on end or going in circles.

I rode beside Esca as always, and each time I passed him, I brushed my fingers against the back of his hand. He kept himself composed on his horse; one hand on the rein and the other on his thigh. I made sure I was close enough to reach across and softly graze my hand over his. He sometimes smiled when I did this, but it was always fleeting.

There was still some awkwardness between him and Marcus, more so now that my brother knew of us. Whatever we were. I tried my best to act like nothing had changed, and Marcus did the same, at least towards me.

The day was warmer than usual, still a cool and breezy one, but warmer. There was a lack of that bitter chill in the air which made it more comfortable to ride through the buggy forest.

Yet as we rode onwards, slowly scanning the trees, I couldn't help but feel we were being watched. I felt a pair of unknown eyes watching us, and I wished I knew why. I often got this feeling when I was younger. A sensation that another was out there, waiting and watching. It usually occurred when someone was hiding out.

"Does anyone else feel like we aren't alone?" I asked. I felt I couldn't keep my feelings to myself.

"Yes, actually," Marcus replied quietly. He turned his head from side to side, looking out for any sign that something was amiss.

It wasn't until I heard the soft, barely audible sound of a branch cracking off in the distance, did I realize someone was following us. I twisted my head around at the sound, but I was too late. A figure jumped from between the cover of the trees, and knocked Esca and his horse over. Drusus, taken by surprise at the attack, reared up and whinnied loudly. Holding tightly onto his reins, I hushed at him, patting his neck.

Marcus had leapt from his saddle, and went after Esca and the strange figure. It wasn't until I calmed Drusus enough to get him back on all four legs that I dismounted and pulled out my bow.

I prepared an arrow, and raised it to the man's face as Esca pressed a dagger to the man's throat. Marcus stood beside me, looking down at the two.

"Kill him," he ordered Esca. When he made no move to do so, Marcus raised his voice to a shout. "Kill him! Do it now!"

But upon looking closer at the man, Esca shook his head.

"Chin strap scar!" he exclaimed. "Only a Roman helmet does that."

In a swift move, Esca switched his position so that he knelt behind the man with his blade at his neck. Marcus moved too so that he knelt in front of him. Stepping closer, I lowered my bow a little so that I could see the proof of Esca's words. Pulling his head back, Esca made it easier for us to see the small mark under the man's thick beard.

It was hard to see, especially from where I stood, but the scar was unmistakable. My heart hammered in my chest as a realization hit me. He was a Roman, and maybe even a Legionary. One of my fathers? I didn't allow my mind to get too far ahead of myself.

"He's a legionary," stated Esca. It made sense, but I was too afraid to get my hopes up.

 **"Why are you looking for me?"** the man asked in the tongue of the Britons.

Marcus took hold of the man's tunic and shook him.

"What is your name?" my brother asked unkindly.

The man didn't answer for the longest time. His eyes went from Marcus to me, and then back to Marcus. I lifted my arm a little higher then, ready to fire my arrow.

"What is your name?" Marcus pressed.

Taking a deep breath the man said, "I'm called Guern. My _name_ is Lucius Caius Metellus. First Cohort of the Ninth Legion."

I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until I released a shuddered gasp at his words.

My arm fell a little, and I ended up replacing my arrow in the quiver and throwing my bow across my back. I stared at the man with a new sense of interest and love. He knew my father, he _knew_ him. He fought beside him, he had to have done so.

I could tell that Marcus was thinking the same thing, was _feeling_ the same thing that I was. I saw it in his eyes when he looked over his shoulder at me. There were no words that I could speak that would make any sense at the time, so I simply shook my head with my mouth hanging open.

Slowly, Esca released him and stood up. He kept his dagger in his hand, ready to strike should Lucius make a move. Marcus stumbled a little as he straightened out, so I stepped up to help him. We stood side by side as we looked the man over.

"Grab our bags," Marcus ordered Esca. Obediently, he went to our horses and began untying our things.

I stared at Lucius for a while, taking him in. He didn't look like much, considering who he was and where he came from. His hair was long and unkempt, his clothing consisted of worn furs and leathers. I realized I shouldn't have judged him for wearing what anyone living out here might wear, but I still felt disappointed.

Still, he had been a solider alongside my father, and he likely knew what had happened to him.

After Esca had grabbed our bags, Marcus and Lucius settled down by a fire that was slowly beginning to take form. I lingered by a nearby tree, just close enough to talk to them, but far enough I could keep to myself. I didn't quite trust this man, despite what he'd said. He may have fought with my father, but that didn't mean he was a good man.

"How have you survived up here for so long?" I inquired once they'd all had a fill of food.

Lucius looked up across the fire at me and said, "My tribe is called the Selgovae. They took me in and made me one of their own. I have a woman and two sons…my life is here now."

Walking up to me, Esca whispered, "I don't trust him. He's a deserter."

Marcus, who sat closely by me turned his head and raised an eyebrow.

"We don't know that. Besides, he is still a Roman," he whispered back.

I didn't really know what to think, other than Esca had a point about not trusting him, but Marcus was also right in that he was a Roman. Not that that fact immediately made Lucius a trustworthy person, but to Marcus and I, he was one of us. One of our own people in a sense.

Taking a long sip from my water skin, I leaned back against the tree and rested my head against the bark. I let one of my hands drop to my side so that I could subtly take Esca's hand in mine. He seemed a little surprised that I did so, but didn't pull away. It was a risk with this unknown man with us, but I didn't mind.

"I don't know what your father's orders were," Lucius said suddenly, breaking the long silence. "All I know is…well we had it coming. We didn't understand why they had to come north. There is nothing here worth taking. Couldn't they have been satisfied with what they had? These people they always had to punish and push on, looking for more conquests, more territories and more wars," he explained.

There was a clear and lingering anger in his tone that didn't go unnoticed by me.

Esca's grip on my hand tightened considerably, and I turned to look up at him. He bore a grim and tight expression. His eyes seemed distant, angry, and his mouth was pulled tight. I frowned, wondering what bothered him so much.

"Just tell us what happened," Marcus insisted. As though connected, I felt his eagerness to learn more of our father. Likely because I felt it too.

"When the order came for the Ninth to march north, it was autumn. It was the worst weather they had had in years. For weeks we marched and there was no sign of them. Suddenly, they just appeared out of the mist. We could hear them picking off the men at the back, one by one. Finally we stopped trying to find open ground and we turned to face them," Lucius said.

I felt my body shiver as I imagined what the battle would have looked like. Lucius mentioned it was not far off from where we were, which only made the image in my head more vivid. Esca's grip on my hand was still tight, unyielding and I nearly asked him to let go. However, I felt far too unsettled for him to do that. I wanted him close by.

"Those last few days of the legion…I've never been so frightened. We all fought back-to-back; no sleep, and pissing where we stood. They came at us like animals. All of the northern tribes were there, but the worst were the Painted Warriors of the Seal People. They hacked the feet off the dead so their souls couldn't walk into the afterlife."

I swallowed a lump in my throat at this.

"And our father?" Marcus questioned. He finally lifted his head which had been bowed in thought as Lucius told his story. "What happened to him?"

"The last time I saw your father…he was surrounded by the warriors of the Seal people," said Lucius.

"Did he die fighting?" Marcus pushed.

Lucius shook his head, and I assumed the worst until he spoke.

"I don't know…I ran before the end."

"You coward," Marcus spat.

I could understand why he said that, but I didn't think it was fair.

"No. You weren't there, you don't know what it was like," Lucius said defensively.

To that, he had a point. Who were we to judge his actions when we ourselves weren't there to experience it?

"Who has the Eagle?" asked my brother.

"They say the Seal People have it," he answered with a shrug.

"How do we find them?"

It was then Lucius raised an arm and pointed directly across the fire at Esca.

"He knows. He's Brigantes, they fought there," stated Lucius.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone!**

 **Here is a new chapter! I hope you like it, it's one of my favourite parts :3 Hopefully, you will see why :D**

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" I shouted.

We had begun our trek once more the next day after parting from Lucius, and I was more than upset. I knew Marcus was too, but the anger I felt bubbled up inside of me could not have been the same. As we rode on, following Esca's direction, I couldn't help but yell.

Esca didn't say anything, instead he stared grimly off into the distance. After a while, I gave up trying, and simply sulked in my saddle as we rode. A thought ran through my head that wished him dead, but as soon as I thought it, I regretted it. I didn't wish him dead, I was just angry. Not simply at him, but at the fact that he didn't think telling us about his people slaughtering my father, was important.

I could have slapped him, and I did. The moment Lucius told us about Esca and his people, I pulled my hand out of his grip and slapped him hard across the face.

I wasn't thinking clearly, only in anger. He had only looked down at me just as grimly as he sat on his horse while we rode on.

It took a lot for me not to continue shouting, but Marcus seemed to have it handled.

"You always knew that place existed, didn't you?" he yelled, pulling his horse up between my own and Esca's. "We wasted weeks searching and all this time you could have told us! Your tribe was there, and they butchered my father's men like dogs!"

Esca's straight expression broke into a twisted, angry one before he shouted back.

"Your father came to kill!" he exclaimed, pulling his horse to a halt.

The stop was sudden, so I had to pull Drusus back towards them.

"He came to punish us because we wouldn't bow to the name of Rome! Yes," Esca said. "I had heard of this place. To me and to all of my people it is a place of heroes."

"How dare you? You're still my slave!"

"Marcus, enough!" I shouted. I had grown tired of the fighting, and while it was more than justified, I simply wanted to move on.

My brother ignored me, shooting me a dark look before turning back to Esca.

"And you'd both be dead in a ditch without me!" Esca shouted in return.

"I saved your miserable life!"

That was it. They had both crossed some kind of line that was not meant to be crossed. Before I had time to react properly, Esca lunged off of his horse towards Marcus, knocking him off his horse. The two of them tumbled and wrestled down the nearest hill, leaving me to grab the horses.

I jumped down from Drusus's back and took hold of his reins. I grabbed the other two as well, and settled them down enough so that I could run down the hill.

They shouted incoherent words at one another whilst throwing punches. I tried pulling them apart but gave up when I couldn't stop them. As I stepped away from them, I looked out across the small piece of land we stood on, and felt myself grow cold.

I stared fearfully at the group of painted people who approached us, and watched as Esca and Marcus fought. The man who was very clearly the leader, looked me over before turning to the wrestle going on beside me. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and managed only to say, "Esca…" loud enough for him to stop.

I kept my eyes on the leader, my hands shaking a little. I was tempted to reach for my bow, but given that these people were armed, I decided to leave it. I wasn't ready to risk my life against them just yet.

Esca, now standing, walked over to me. He too stared at the man in green paint, though far less afraid than I was.

 **"Who are you?"** the painted leader asked. I was surprised that he spoke the tongue of the Celts, but I supposed I should have expected it. Most people we came across spoke it, why should they not have?

It was Esca who spoke next, which I was grateful for given that I felt unable to say a word.

 **"I am Esca son of Cunoval, slain Chief of the Brigantes,"** Esca replied confidently.

The leader looked over at me again, his expression unchanged as he looked over to Marcus then as well. He frowned.

 **"Who is it you speak to in the Roman tongue?"**

Esca briefly looked over at Marcus who now stood as well, though seemed out of breath. He then glanced at me as I stared at him with fear in my eyes. There was nothing reassuring in his stance or face, which only made me wonder if he was about to send us to our graves.

 **"My slave,"** Esca replied, gesturing to Marcus, but not to me.

The painted leader gestured for one of his men to investigate. The man approached Marcus and roughly pulled his head back. I could see Marcus's strap scar from where I stood, which I presumed was what the man was looking for.

 **"It is true! Their god marks them all with the same scar,"** the painted man stated. He took hold of Marcus and roughly shoved him forwards.

Then the painted leader looked at me. His eyes lingered on my face, sending cold chills through my body. I kept my head high as I matched his gaze with an equally intense one. I was afraid, but I refused to show it to him. A small smirk appeared on his painted lips as he stepped towards me. He stopped just in front of me, staring down while I kept my eyes locked on his.

 _Show no fear,_ I thought to myself. It was what mother had always said to me, and I remembered it every time I felt afraid.

 **"Who is she then?"** the leader asked. He tilted his head to the side while ran his fingers through the pieces of loose hair that fell around my face. I tried to duck out of his reach, but he only grabbed my neck, keeping me still so that he could get a better look at me.

Esca took a while before replying, I glanced sidelong at him and saw him hesitate before he replied, **"She's my whore. I found her beyond the Wall, she's been with me ever since."**

As the painted people sniggered, I felt my mouth twitch in anger.

 **"I am not a whore,"** I stated in their language.

I could see Esca snap his head to look at me in shock when I opened my mouth, but his expression was nothing to the man in front of me.

He released his grip on my neck when I grabbed hold of his arm and pushed it away. He looked at me with an amused, yet surprised grin on his face.

 **"Then what are you, girl?"** he inquired.

 **"None of your concern,"** I spat.

Chuckling, he stepped back with his hands raised before returning to his more straight-faced expression.

 **"You're a fiery one. I like that. Very well. My father would like to see such a slave as he. You will both be my guests. And you, Esca son of Cunoval, you must teach your slave not to talk to you as he does. We will help you."**

Without another word, two more of the painted men took hold of Marcus and dragged him along behind us. I walked beside Esca as we were led among the others, keeping my head high. I felt a small sense of satisfaction in the way that he stared at me in surprise after speaking his tongue.

We said nothing to one another for the entirety of the journey to the camp. I had nothing more to say to him, not with the ears of these people listening in. I decided to wait until we were alone next, to unleash my anger towards him.

Upon reaching the camp a few days later, Esca and I were led to a great tent where the leader asked for his father. I had learned from listening in to conversations at night that this man was in fact considered a prince among his people. It made no difference to me whether he was a prince or not, he still frightened me a little.

A few moments later, a grey-haired man stepped out of the tent entrance. He held in his hand what looked like a chicken bone, but it was far bigger than any chicken bones I had seen.

The man looked at Esca, then me, and finally at Marcus who was more than beaten down. I wished that I had been able to help him, to explain to him what was going on, but I hadn't had the chance. There wasn't a moment where I could speak to him without being found out. So I had to keep to myself.

 **"The hunting was good?"** the man asked, turning his attention to his son now.

The Seal Prince nodded.

 **"It was good, father,"** he replied.

The older man looked over at us once more before he smirked while saying, **"Do you wish me to eat these people too?"**

The very idea made my stomach turn.

 **"I bring a guest, Esca. Eldest son to Cunoval, slain Chief of the Brigantes. And his…lover as well as his slave,"** the prince said. He gestured at us one by one, from Esca, to me, and finally to Marcus.

The Seal Chief took little interest in myself or Esca. He lifted his head to look behind us at Marcus, who seemed far more interesting to him.

 **"And does this slave have a name?"**

 **"Marcus Flavius Aquila,"** Esca answered for Marcus.

The man nodded slowly.

 **"I have brought many Romans back to my village, but none with their heads attached to their bodies,"** he said smiling. I felt as though I would be sick, more so at the sinister grin on the man's lips. I took care to breathe deep and evenly in an attempt to calm myself…and my stomach.

 **"You are welcome, Esca son of Cunoval. You and your woman friend as well. I am sure we can find a great many uses for her,"** he said with a snicker.

I glared at him in return.

After the elder stepped back into his tent, the prince turned to us.

 **"Come, I will show you where you will stay. Then you will eat with us,"** he said.

The two men that held onto Marcus began to drag him away. He shouted at Esca, confused and clearly afraid. I felt close to tears. I was not just afraid for myself anymore, but for Marcus. He was more in the dark than I was given he didn't have the advantage I did of knowing the language.

"Esca, what's happening?" He called.

Esca stepped forward before he was too far away to hear him.

"You are my slave and you'll do for me as I did for you," he told him angrily. **"Show him his place, I will deal with him later."**

I watched in fear as he was dragged away. He kept his eyes on me, even as I turned to follow Esca and the Seal Prince.

We were led to large tent, which upon entering was warm and comfortable. Furs covered the ground, and there was a fire pit in the middle of it. A warm fire burned low, the smoke drifted up through the hole in the top, and outside. A bed of furs lay in a far corner, looking far more welcoming than anything I had seen in weeks.

My body ached from the travel, and my heart hurt from the betrayal. All I wanted to do was sleep once I'd spoken with Esca.

 **"This is where you will stay. Come, eat with us now,"** said the prince. Esca nodded appreciatively and made to leave. He paused by the entry way to look back at me, but I shook my head. All appetite I had had previously, was gone. There was nothing I could have eaten that wouldn't have come back up minutes later.

 **"Thank you, but I'm not hungry. I think I'll rest a while,"** I told them.

Esca looked at me with slight concern, but left the tent with no argument.

The prince lingered behind, running his tongue across his bottom lip as he passed me.

 **"If you ever find yourself bored, just come find me,"** he whispered lowly in my ear.

When he was gone at last, I felt my body give in to the tiredness. All my limbs went limp, and I nearly fell to the ground. I removed my woolen shawl and placed it on the ground near the fire so it could dry. I removed my trousers as well, baring my legs to the warm air. I decided to at least keep my tunic on, which acted almost as a short dress. It just barely reached mid-thigh, which was enough for me.

It was still damp, but I refused to allow myself to be completely naked in a strange place.

Once I settled my clothes to dry, I climbed between a few furs and wrapped them tightly around me. Sleep came quickly, and when it did, I slept for hours.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I bring you a new chapter.**

 **Just a shoutout to Dalonega Noquis: I took your review to heart, and decided to write this. It fits quite well into the rest of the story as it happens, so thank you for the inspiration! :D**

* * *

I loved the trees the most. The way they stood tall and swayed in the wind. Harsh as the cold air was, there was a beauty to it all. A beauty to the way the rocks ended at the rushing water which rose against them as if to embrace it. I wouldn't go so far as to say it was exotic, but it was different to what I had been used to in Rome. Even my uncle's villa could not possibly compare to the bare beauty that this place possessed.

If it weren't for the fact that myself and Marcus were all but being held captive, I would have found it beautiful. I might have thought it a place where I could see myself living if I ever had the chance. Instead, I found myself growing to hate it. Everywhere I turned, people stared at me, eyes curious. Some stared with a suspicious eye, others, lust. I felt like an outsider, and I was. I may have spoken their language, but I didn't belong.

Esca had tried to give me things to do, even after I told him I hadn't wanted him anywhere near me. For the most part, he kept his distance, but he never stopped trying to get me to talk to him. Sometimes, he would walk with me as I traveled around the edge of the water. He kept to walking a few feet behind me, which I didn't mind, but I would have preferred that he left me alone.

I wasn't anywhere near ready to speak to him, unless he had an explanation.

He never did. All he wanted was to talk about other things; the scenery, the people, anything but what I wanted.

I had a long way to go before I could forgive him, especially after calling me a whore. In doing so, he had brought unwanted attention to me, particularly in the form of the Seal Prince. Often, I found him watching me as I observed the small wooded area nearby. Even with my back to him, I could feel his eyes on me. I was almost tempted to give myself to him, just to anger Esca.

Of course, I did no such thing, as I was too preoccupied with trying to find a way to get Marcus and I out of the camp. I wasn't very creative, there was very little I could do to help him as far as I was concerned. There were always people watching me, I could feel it wherever I went. Esca warned me not to reveal that I too, was a Roman.

"It's too dangerous," he told me one day. "If they find out, they will enslave you too."

"You say that like you care what happens to me," I snapped.

I walked on ahead of him, trailing a path just above the water line. Esca, came running up beside me then, and grabbed my arm. Pulling me to a stop, he forced me to face him as I drew my arm out of his grip.

"I do care," he said, looking directly into my eyes.

"Really? I thought I was just your whore. Something to play with when you were bored."

"Don't."

"Don't what? State the truth? For all I know, Esca, that's all I am to you. A play thing, something to keep around when there's nothing to do," I said, glaring.

"I have never forced myself onto you, Elena, and I never will."

I scoffed.

"That doesn't mean you won't," I stated angrily.

"Do you really think I would?" he declared.

At this, I shrugged and gestured outwards vaguely.

"Honestly? I don't know anymore. What am I supposed to believe when you've lied to me since the day we met? You brought me and Marcus this far out. Now, he's paying the price, and I'm stuck dealing with unwanted attention because you didn't have the decency to let me speak for myself!"

Esca's lips tugged at one corner, his expression darkening.

"I was trying to protect you," he said.

"From what?"

"From all of this! From these people! These people who would just as easily do what you claim I am doing, without a second thought."

"And calling me a whore was supposed to prevent them from making me a slave, like Marcus? Or worse, raping me?" I was shouting now; my anger having bubbled up and spilled out.

"No, that's not what I— "

"Fuck you," I spat.

Clenching my fists, I pushed past him, roughly shoving him with my shoulder. I walked for a short time, aware that Esca was still following me. I walked through the camp now, passing some of the Seal People who did what they always did; stared. As I stormed around, I kept my head down, grumbling under my breath.

I didn't bother looking up, until I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I opened my mouth to shout something at Esca, only to find that it wasn't he who grabbed me.

Tilting my head upwards, I found the Seal Prince staring down at me with a brow raised.

 **"If you're not careful, you will run into someone far less forgiving than me. Or worse, you'll fall and hurt yourself,"** he said.

 **"My apologies,"** I offered, avoiding his gaze.

 **"None required,"** he told me, tilting his head to the side. **"You can always do something for me?"**

I frowned, not following his thought.

Smirking, the Prince glanced up, over my head.

 **"Esca, Son of Cunoval,"** he called to him. **"Come."**

Peering over my shoulder, I saw Esca run up behind me. He stopped when he reached me, and stood just on my right side, arms folded over his chest. He and the Prince looked at one another, and I wondered what it was that I was unable to catch onto.

 **"What do you want for her?"** the Prince inquired.

Now I knew. Heart hammering in my chest, I turned to look at Esca, the Prince still holding onto me. Esca didn't look at me, he only stared at the Prince, a brow raised. He looked pensive, as if pondering the question. He wouldn't, would he?

 **"I don't follow,"** said Esca.

 **"I think you do. You said she was your whore, perhaps you would be willing to share."**

The Prince laughed lowly, a sound that made me shiver. My stomach twisted into knots, and I felt sick. The last thing I wanted, was for a strange man to have his way with me.

Closing my eyes, I inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself. My body tensed, and I felt afraid of what might happen if Esca said yes. I tried to tell myself that he wouldn't give me up, but I wasn't entirely sure that he wouldn't. I had snapped at him mere minutes ago, and for all I knew, his anger would get the better of him. Any love he had for me could disappear all because I was upset with him.

 **"I'm not. She's mine,"** said Esca finally.

I opened my eyes to find him having stepped closer to the Prince, his hand on the dagger he kept at his side. I breathed a sigh of relief, and even managed a small smile. Esca glanced side long at me. I couldn't read his face, but I liked to imagine that he was thinking, 'I have your back'.

 **"Is she? The last I saw you two, you couldn't even look one another in the eye. I do not imagine there is much love between you, despite what you say."**

To this, Esca stepped forward, eyes daring.

 **"What happens between us, is far from your business,"** he stated. All the while, the Prince looked amused. **"And if you touch her, I will cut off your hands."**

I couldn't help but feel exceptionally proud in that moment. The Prince simply smirked, but bowed his head in respect, and backed off. He removed his hands from me, and went on his way. Esca released his grip on the dagger at his hip, and stepped in front of me.

"Now, do you believe me?" he asked before he walked around me. Turning in my spot, I watched as he made his way to our tent.

As I watched him disappear inside, I felt guilty for a brief second. Guilty for having mistrusted him, for thinking that he thought nothing of me. It was clear to me then, that he did care, that he did still love me, but it was difficult to look past what he had done to my brother.

I could forgive him for calling me a whore, but I could never forgive what he had done to my brother.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this, don't forget to please let me know your thoughts in a review :)**


	12. Chapter 12 warning: sexual content

**Hello everyone! I bring you a new chapter! Just a warning for those who need it, there is strong sexual content in this chapter.**

 ***runs away* ;)**

* * *

I spent the next few days walking the length of the camp. I admired the greenery that surrounded it, the water that was a mere walking distance away. There was little chance to speak to my brother while he was imprisoned. Esca had told me countless times since my encounter with the Prince, to stay away from Marcus in case they discovered who I was.

I would have liked to ignore his advice, but he had stood up for me. Threatening the Prince was not something anyone could have done lightly, and I knew that. I was grateful to him, that was why I did as he asked.

Most of the time, I sat by the small ponds and observed Marcus from a distance. I watched as he ran around, doing what Esca told him for show to the painted people. I cringed each time I saw the way the Seal People treated him. One day I had tried to interfere, but was stopped by Esca before I could even reach Marcus.

Yet, despite the comments made about him every time he walked by, they were hardly the worst of it.

While I walked around one evening, plucking shiny stones from the ground, I witnessed something far worse than verbal abuse.

Marcus sat a few feet away from where I stood, cutting open fish that had been caught, when the Seal Prince approached him. I turned at the sound of the approaching steps, only to see the prince looking viciously angry. At first I did nothing, only watched as he shouted at Marcus.

 **"You! Take your eyes off her, slave!"** He walked right up to my brother and back handed him across the face.

I dropped the stones I held in my hands, and ran over to them. Once more, Esca stepped out in front of me, shoving me away. He looked me in the eyes and shook his head. Then he turned to the prince and stepped up to him.

 **"What is it?"** Esca questioned, walking ahead of the prince to Marcus.

 **"He was looking at my sister,"** the prince replied.

I snorted. A few of the other natives looked at me curiously.

 **"All Romans are savages. I have seen what they do to their prisoners. Such people are not to be trusted."**

Slowly, Esca turned to my brother, his eyes full of a dark anger. I wondered if it was all for show, if he was only pretending to be angry. The longer I watched, the more I realized it could not have only been a show. There was a deeper anger in Esca, and I could sense it.

As he turned to him, I watched on nervously. My hands clenched and unclenched at my sides, growing clammy.

"Kneel!" Esca shouted. Marcus just stared. He glanced at me, then at Esca, unwilling to do what he was asked.

I begged him with my eyes to do as he was asked, but he wouldn't.

Then he hit him. Esca raised his arm and backhanded Marcus across the face harder than even the prince had done. I felt my eyes twitch a little, my breath growing ragged and uneven. More anger built up inside of me, and if he hurt him again, I wasn't sure I could hold it back.

Walking around him, Esca grabbed a fistful of Marcus's hair and pulled back his head.

 **"If it please you, kill him,"** said Esca.

The prince looked down at Marcus, then shook his head.

 **"No. You are my guest, and he is your property. As long as you trust him, he lives,"** said the prince. Then he turned and walked off.

I remained where I was only long enough to shoot a glare at Esca before turning and storming back to our tent. Behind me, I heard Esca calling my name, asking me to stop. I didn't. I was full of a deep anger that could not be calmed. I reached the tent before Esca did, and having known he was following me, I dove for my bag.

I rummaged around in it for a while before pulling out my dagger. I gripped it tightly in my hand, and spun around with it pointed at Esca the moment I heard him enter.

"What's that for?" he asked breathlessly.

He took a few steps towards me, cautious in his actions. Without stopping to think, I ran at him and tackled him to the ground. He fought against me as I grabbed hold of his arms and twisted them behind his back. I straddled myself over his chest, and pressed my blade against his neck. Breathing heavily, I glared down at him.

Esca's breaths came out deep and uneven, but he stopped struggling against me when I squeezed his sides with my legs.

"Elena-"

"If you _ever_ touch my brother again, I will _kill_ you," I threatened.

And I wasn't sure it was a completely empty threat either. I hated him at that moment for hurting Marcus, for hurting me. I wanted to watch him suffer like we had.

Scoffing, he smirked up at me.

"You wouldn't," he said.

He was testing me, I could see it in his eyes.

I pushed the edge of the knife firmly into his neck, drawing a little bit of blood whilst saying, "Try me."

"You won't kill me, Elena," he said again.

"Really? Because I have you on your back the same way you were in that arena. I took a life away from the gods, I could just as easily give it back."

This made his smirk falter slightly. I knew the day at the arena was a touchy memory for him, and I liked to think that I had hit him in some way with it. I smiled down at him smugly.

"Do it then. Kill me, get it over with," he insisted.

As I looked down at him, anger in my eyes, I saw in his that same look he wore in the arena. Defeat. It was the same look that told me he had given up. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and hesitated a little. My grip on my dagger loosened, which gave him enough leeway to pull his arms out from under him.

Grabbing hold of my wrist, he maneuvered himself beneath me so that he had the upper hand. He flipped us over, so that I was pinned to the ground with him pressing down against me. With my wrist still in his tight grasp, he pulled the knife from my grip and tossed it aside. Then he held my arms above my head, keeping me from attacking again.

I gave up with trying to get out from under him. Instead I turned my head to the side and glared at the other side of the tent. I was too tired to fight him. I was still angry, but the fierce hate had passed. Exhaustion took over me, leaving little room for spite.

"Look at me, Elena," Esca demanded of me. His tone was not unkind, which made it hard for me to refuse. But still I kept my head turned away from him.

Removing one of his hands from my arms, he gripped my chin and gently turned my head back to look him in the eyes. There was a fondness in them that made me melt, that made my heart beat a little faster in my chest. Without speaking, Esca leaned down then and kissed me.

I kissed him back, but with a lingering irritation. As he moved his lips against mine, I used my now free hand to grab a fistful of his hair. He took it as a sign that I wanted more, which led him to kissing me harder. My grip on the back of his head tightened whilst he did this, pulling on his hair when I bit his lower lip.

Moaning from the pain, Esca's grip on me became harder. I decidedly pulled his head back then, parting our lips. He looked down at me with irritation. Licking his now bleeding lower lip, he glared at me. I grinned wickedly in return, a wave of hot desire overcoming me. I wanted him, I wanted him to touch me, to take me. But I also wanted to hurt him.

Wrapping my legs around his waist tightly, I also pulled on his hair again. He gasped in pain, but it only lasted a few seconds.

"You will be the death of me," he muttered, pushing himself against me.

I could feel him again, his desire evident through the hardness between his legs.

Laughing, I released my death grip on his hair, and instead pulled him down to kiss me again. This time we shared in a deep, passionate kiss. Our lips moved together quickly, full of desperation for one another.

At last he let go of my other hand, leaving it for my own use now. Reaching down, I grabbed hold of the hem of his tunic, and began pulling it upwards over his head. We parted lips briefly to pull the tunic off, then continued as if nothing had stopped us. Esca tossed the shirt aside, then placed his hands firmly on my hips.

I moaned into our kiss, feeling the bruises that would surely be there tomorrow. I didn't care. I just wanted him.

For a moment Esca stopped and pulled away from me. He knelt in front of me, his scarred body reminding me of the day I helped him. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and looked him over, admiring him. My chest heaved from my breathlessness, and I felt a little light headed.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked.

I didn't even hesitate when I said, "Of course. I want you, in every way."

It seemed enough for him. Smiling, he grabbed my ankles and pulled me closer to him. His hands went to the laces on my trousers, his fingers deftly pulling the strings undone. While he did this, I reached down and pulled my tunic up and over my own head, tossing it aside. My skin tingled from the cool air, my nipples hardening.

I could feel the warmth of a blush on my cheeks from being so exposed to him, but I wasn't exactly nervous. I was a little embarrassed about being naked, but he made it so easy to forget about it. When he'd finished with the laces, he pulled my trousers down over my legs. They got stuck at my knees, making Esca grumble as he pushed my legs up to try and get them off.

I laughed as I watched, and once he managed to pull them off my feet, he laughed too. Looking over my naked figure, Esca gently grabbed hold of my thighs. He moved back a little, so that he was positioned with his head between my legs. He looked at me with a sly look in his eyes before placing soft kisses across my skin.

Allowing myself to lie back against the soft furs, I closed my eyes and let Esca do what he wanted. He trailed his tongue across the inside of my thighs, teasing me as he made his way to the soft, sensitive part of me. At last his lips fell on the wetness between my legs, his tongue slowly delving into me.

My moans were soft, barely a whisper to the wind as he gripped my thighs and licked my center. I bit my lip lightly, my hands now gripping the furs on either side of me. His fingers were pressed so firmly against my skin, something which seemed to make the pleasure of having him go down on me more intense.

I gave myself into him in that moment, allowed myself to be taken over by the pleasure he sent through my body. There was nothing I wanted more than him to kiss me, to touch me, to be inside of me. When he sped up his act, his tongue flicking in and out of me in a tantalizing rhythm, I felt my body tense up as I found my release.

Lifting his head, Esca kissed my thighs again and left a trail of kisses along my body as he made his way up to my lips again. Claiming my mouth with his, he pushed his tongue past my teeth to deepen our kiss. My hands lingered on his waist, fingers pressed against his lower back, eager for him to bare himself to me.

There was a brief moment of air between us as Esca moved to remove his trousers. I looked up at him as he repositioned himself over me. He smiled before kissing me again. I laughed into our kiss as Esca took hold of my legs and hooked them up over his hips. It seemed a better angle for him as he gently pushed into me.

I felt little pain, only pleasure as he filled me. Over and over he slowly pushed himself into me, filling me completely, then pulled out again. He did this repeatedly, over and over again as he started to move faster. Each time he thrust into me, a loud sigh escaped my lips. Esca moaned when he filled me, making me even more aroused.

I didn't know what to do at first, unskilled in the art of making love, but Esca helped me move my hips against his. Whenever he pushed into me, my hips met his which sent waves of pleasure through my body. Together we moved against one another, sighing as we made love.

Placing my hands on his back, I pulled him closer while he increased the speed at which he thrust into me. Digging my nails into his back as he slammed hard inside of me, I moaned loudly and then laughed. I never would have imagined myself being as loud as I was with him. Yet having him with me, fucking me the way he did, I couldn't stop the sound that came from my mouth.

After a while, Esca sped up his thrusting and I could feel myself beginning to climax. His body continued to grind against mine. Then it wasn't long before I cried out, body shuttering with the new wave of pleasure that came over me. I heard Esca groan lowly as he bent his head down, hands on either side of me head. With a loud moan, he too cried out as he spilled his seed inside of me.

Both of us now breathless, I laughed aloud, and Esca joined in. He lowered himself closer to my face so that his lips brushed against mine. For a moment I pushed myself against him, eager to feel more of him inside of me, despite having finished.

"Already?" he asked teasingly.

I shook my head.

"No. I just like to feel you inside me," I answered softly.

Reaching up to touch his face, I traced my finger across his lips.

"And I like being inside you," he returned, gently taking my hand and biting down on my thumb.

I smiled at this, and pulled him down to kiss me one last time before we fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! I bring you a new chapter! I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

"So you what? Forgave him? After all he's done to us?" Marcus asked.

We sat together near the edge of the lake, throwing stones at the water the way we used to when we were children. I had barely managed to find him that day, and I couldn't ask around for him unless I wanted to risk it looking suspicious. After my daily rounds of walking through the camp, I found him by the lake.

I sat with him and explained what I could, what I knew. Esca still hadn't explained to me his purpose in bringing us here. I knew deep down that there was more of a reason than simply to watch Marcus suffer. I had to believe that much.

I told him what had happened a few nights ago, between me and Esca. Well, I hinted at it, telling him that I nearly killed him before he kissed me. I didn't say any more than that. I was sure Marcus knew exactly what happened, I could see it in the way he looked at me. Judgement.

"No, I haven't forgiven him. I won't forgive him until he gives me a decent explanation at least. I just…am less angry at him. It's tiring hating him, not when I love him so much more," I explained.

Marcus just sighed, shaking his head.

"You're letting your feelings cloud your judgement again, sister," he said. "I knew you would."

"That's not fair. I didn't exactly plan on having feelings for him, nor did I know that he'd betray us and make you a slave," I argued. "Besides, I really don't think he's doing this out of spite. He must have a reason."

Again my brother sighed.

"And what if he doesn't? What if he brought us here so he could use us? So he could kill us?"

"He wouldn't!" I exclaimed.

"How do you know? You might love him, Elena, but for all we know he could be using that as an excuse to have his way with you," Marcus stated angrily.

It was a thought I had had many times since arriving at the camp. After what Esca had done I began second guessing his feelings for me. Thinking that he was just using my affection for him as a way to use me, to take me whenever he wanted. Yet, he hadn't done that. He waited for me to tell him that I wanted to be with him.

After that well…after that we couldn't stop. But before that night, he had never taken advantage of me. That had to mean something. Even if Marcus couldn't see it.

"I've thought of that, Marcus. I have. If he wanted to use me, he would have done it already. As for you…well you haven't exactly been kind to him. Just because we saved his life in the arena, doesn't make us all instant friends," I stated.

Scoffing, Marcus stood up and stormed off without another word. He left me to sit by the lake, throwing stones aggressively into the rippling water.

 **"You seem close to the Roman,"** a voice said behind me.

Turning around, I saw the Seal Prince standing by a nearby tree watching me with a blank expression.

Pushing myself into a standing position, I turned and faced him.

 **"You seem too eager to get involved in business that isn't yours,"** I replied with a brow raised.

 **"You are a guest in my camp, everything you do is my business. Like how you and Esca fucked the other night. That is my business."**

I grimaced at him, and made to move past where he stood. His hand was quick to grab me. He placed his arm around my waist and pushed me back against the tree he stood by. Reaching up, he grabbed some of my hair and twirled it around his finger.

 **"You are far too beautiful to be his whore. And far too talkative. What are you to him then? A lover? A wife?"** he asked.

 **"What difference does it make?"** I inquired, tilting my head back to look at him.

 **"A great difference. If you were his lover, I couldn't touch you. If you were in fact his whore, then I could take you here and now,"** the prince explained.

 **"Esca made it clear that you're not to touch me."**

 **"And that would stop me from doing so?"** he questioned.

Looking up into his eyes, I saw only lust lingering there. I knew what he wanted, and I refused to give it. I wasn't about to sleep with every man who threw themselves at me. I tried to step around him, but he only tightened his grip on my waist. When I shoved him back with my hands, he barely moved.

It wasn't until he forced his lips on mine did I knee him in the groin. Grunting in pain, he stumbled back and doubled over. Walking around him, I spat on the ground next to his kneeling figure.

 **"No one touches me unless I say so,"** I said, then stormed off.

I headed back to the tent where I spent most of my time when I wasn't outside, to find Esca resting on the bed. He lay on his back, an arm tucked under his head while he stared at the top of the tent. He turned his head to look at me when I entered, and smiled.

His smile faltered when he saw how flustered I was, and the frown that I knew was evident on my face.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Well, not nothing, but I handled it," I said. I walked over to where he lay and settled myself beside him.

"If you're sure." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I rested my head on his chest.

Curling up beside him, I threw a leg over his waist so that I could be closer to him.

"Well, let's just say Marcus is still upset, and rightly so. You haven't exactly given either of us cause to trust you," I told him.

"If I tell you my reasons, will you tell me where you learned my language from?"

I lifted my head up slightly to look at his face. He still stared at the ceiling, but I saw a small smile on his lips.

Rolling my eyes, and deciding that it was a small compromise, I said yes.

"In a few days' time there will be a ceremony. I don't quite understand it, but these people seem to worship the Eagle, or at least have some infatuation with it. I did what I had to in order to get us into this camp. The moment I saw them, I knew they had it. I had to betray you and your brother to get them to trust me. After they fall to sleep, we will find the Eagle and leave this place. I promise you," Esca explained.

It made some sense now, and I found I could easily accept what he told me.

"I wish you didn't have to be so harsh about it, especially towards my brother. I understand your hatred of Romans, Esca, I do, but we did put our faith in you to help us."

"I know, and as I said, I am sorry. You, I love, Elena. You have shown me that not all Romans are stuck up and proud. You have shown me a kindness like no one else has. Your brother has in a way as well, but he is far too proud. I find it admirable that he should wish to prove himself to everyone, but he cannot see what Rome has done to other peoples. Not the way you do," he told me.

He entangled his fingers in my hair then, gently running them through the long strands.

"Well, I won't pretend that he isn't proud as you say, but he is a good man. Perhaps you will see that one day," I said softly.

"Now, I believe you have an explanation of your own for me, my love."

I smiled and pressed my hand gently on his chest, over his heart.

"It was my childhood slave, Ciara, who taught me your language. She was from beyond the wall as well. She often told me stories of what it was like there before her family was forced into slavery. To me she was always more than just a slave, she was a friend. We grew up together until we were sixteen, until my father disappeared. We were as close to one another as sisters were. She had grown up without her family for years, so I opted to be her family. I knew it would never be the same, I would never know what it was to be ripped away from the ones you loved, but I loved her.

"She was everything to me. I didn't have many friends where I was from, and she was all I had. A beautiful girl too. I doubt any of the men who visited our home even noticed me beside her. Over the years, I begged her to teach me her language because I wanted to better understand her. She agreed when we were twelve, and we practiced on our own every day until she was taken from me. Whenever we were together, and once I was more fluent, we only spoke in her tongue.

"It was our way of finding common ground, of having something to share that was ours and ours alone. That was until my mother sent her away. I never knew why she decided Ciara had to leave, but I always assumed that it was her anger and sadness over the disappearance of my father that made her do it. I never saw Ciara again, but I never stopped practicing. Her language was all I had left of her, so I promised never to stop speaking it when I could. Mostly I spoke to myself, and wrote letters to her in her tongue. Of course she never got the letters, but I wrote them out so I could feel as if she was still with me.

"Anyways…that is how I know the language of your people," I explained. I sighed softly against his chest, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. I always felt upset thinking of Ciara and how she was torn away from me. I missed her more than I even missed my own father at times.

Esca remained silent for a while, simply running his fingers through my hair in a form of comfort.

"I am sorry," he said finally. "She sounds wonderful."

"She was. If you ever met her…You'd have adored her. She was such a wild and adventurous person. She always inspired me to be more than what everyone expected of me," I told him with a half-smile.

"So that's where you get your fire from," Esca said with a laugh.

"I suppose. I might be a completely different person now if it weren't for her. I might not even be here with you, in this bed, thinking about kissing you, if she hadn't shown me how boring my life was before."

"I probably shouldn't be saying this after what you just told me, but…if you want to kiss me, Elena, you can," he offered.

Sitting up a little, I looked down at him, my hair falling off my shoulders and just barely touching his face. Breathing deeply, I bent over him and kissed his lips softly. His arms wrapped around my body as I lay gently against him, holding me tightly. For a moment, we were at peace with the world.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! I bring you a new chapter! I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Two nights later, was the night of the ceremony Esca spoke of. I still couldn't quite understand the purpose of it, but there was no time to figure it out. I didn't get the chance to tell Marcus of our plan, at least not in full. I only managed to tell him that Esca was on our side before I had to rush away.

The night of the celebration, once Esca and I were certain that the painted people had fallen asleep, we gathered our things and headed out. Marcus was down on the ground, asleep amongst hundreds of sleeping natives. We took care not to disturb any of them, but I doubted we could even stir them. They seemed drunk beyond return.

Stepping over the sleeping bodies, I waited behind Esca as he roused Marcus from his slumber.

"Marcus…Marcus!" he whispered harshly into his ear.

My brother groaned as he turned on his side and groggily looked us over. His eyes fell on me, and he half-smiled.

"I thought I'd lost you," he mumbled.

Esca helped bring him to his feet, saying only, "Quickly."

Together we all moved among the sleeping people, stepping over their heads and arms, and whatever else stood in our way. Esca led us to a farther side of the camp that I had not ever seen, but he seemed to know his way. We stopped just outside of a small cave for a brief moment before ducking inside.

I didn't know what to expect when I stepped in, after all it was only a cave. However, there was something grander about it, more…open. The more I looked around at the damp, rocky walls, the more I realized how large it was for a cave of its size. The domed ceiling reached at least fifty feet above my head. It wasn't very wide, the space no bigger than the tent we stayed in.

At the opposite end of it, and what made the cave far grander than it was, stood the Eagle. My eyes widened in pure wonder at the sight of it. I'd only ever seen it once in my life; the day my father left for battle with his legion. Even then I had only seen the back of it. I marveled in the beauty of it, wondering how anyone could deny its presence.

I took a few tentative steps forward, ignoring the words of caution from Esca. Together Marcus and I walked to it, and stared for a brief second at its wonder.

"We don't have much time, grab it and let's go," Esca said walking up to us.

Confidently, Marcus gripped the staff the Eagle was mounted on, and pulled it from the ground. He took a long moment to admire the golden standard, his eyes glazing over it admirably. Touching his arm, I smiled up at him saying, "We did it."

He smiled in return, continuing to proudly admire the standard in his hand.

"There's no time now," Esca said interrupting us. He took hold of my hand and pulled me along to leave. When Marcus didn't move, he turned back around to urge him on.

"Let's go," He said.

While Esca was busy dealing with Marcus, I stood face to face with the Seal Chief, dressed in a strange garment. I reached behind me and pulled out my bow.

"Esca," I said, raising my arms and aiming my weapon at the man.

 **"Traitor,"** the chief stated.

Behind the man, emerged three armed warriors who charged right at us. Releasing one of my arrows, I killed off one of them, then turned to another. One came at me with a sword, and knocked me back before I could grab another arrow.

Pushing myself up, I managed to stand in time to shoot another arrow into the back of one of the warriors who had Esca pinned against the wall. Marcus had difficulty fighting without a weapon, but before I could help him, Esca sliced the last warrior down. Blood had begun to pool on the stone floor, covering my feet.

The Seal Chief pushed past his dead men, and went straight for Marcus. He fought with no mercy. His swing was aggressive and unyielding as Marcus defended himself with the Eagle. The fight was unfair. The chief fought with his sword, threatening to kill Marcus with one blow. If he didn't have the Eagle to defend himself with, I was sure I would have lost my brother.

I watched with concern as Marcus battled the chief, but soon he had the upper hand. Knocking the chief down with a forceful blow to the back, Marcus stood over his enemy. I expected him to cut him down there and then, but he hesitated.

"Marcus," I called. He ignored me.

The chief began to rise from his knees, and with one final bout of strength, he swung his sword once more. Marcus was the more skilled I thought, and grabbed the sword out of his hand. With one swift movement, he plunged the blade into the chief's stomach. He choked for a moment, and I almost pitied him. Almost.

"Where did you get my father's ring?" Marcus gruffly asked.

 **"Just another dead Roman. The coward knelt and begged for his life."**

I had to try my hardest to pretend I didn't hear him speak ill of my father. A fresh anger boiled up inside of me, but the man was dead already. He was paying for everything he'd said and done.

"What did he say?" Marcus asked, stepping back a bit.

"We have to go," was all that Esca told him.

Walking briskly back the way we came, we ensured we had what we needed as we readied our horses.

Marcus broke the wooden staff off of the Eagle with his good knee, and wrapped our people's standard in cloth. Once I'd helped Marcus up onto his a horse, I waited for Esca to finish what he was doing before I'd get on my own.

A small voice broke our hurried silence, and I turned to see a small boy approach us.

I was sure I recognized him as the Seal Prince's son.

 **"Esca,"** He said softly. **"Are you leaving?"**

 **"Yes…"** replied Esca sadly.

 **"Can I go with you?"**

 **"Go back to your family."**

 **"My father will be angry,"** said the boy.

 **"You tell him…when he wakes, that Esca is sorry but he has to go now. Not until he wakes yes?"** Esca gripped the boy's shoulders gently, saying goodbye.

I felt sorry for the child as he nodded his head sadly in agreement. Esca reached into his bag for a moment, then pulled out a small wooden fish he had carved. I smiled to myself as he handed it to the boy, he grinned and ran off.

"Ready?" Esca asked tiredly.

"Yes," I answered, pulling myself up onto my horse.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi all! I bring you a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it as we are getting nearer to the end of the story! *insert tears***

 **Read on! And please don't forget to leave a review :) I would really appreciate it!**

* * *

We set off from the camp, and rode hard for hours. Drusus was growing visibly tired, but still he pushed on. My great stallion. Always working hard. I wished I could have stopped for a break; my legs had begun to grow stiff and cramped. Yet I couldn't bring myself to complain. All I wanted was to leave that place behind, and return beyond the wall.

However, after two days of riding like our lives depended on it, Marcus began to falter on his horse. His leg wound had reopened. We stopped briefly so I could look at it.

"You're wounded still. Why didn't you say?" asked Esca.

I applied some disinfectant to the wound, before wrapping it in fresh bandages. It had in fact grown worse. The wound began to fester a little, and I knew it likely to be from the kinds of things he was exposed to from the nature we'd be exposed to.

"It's nothing," Marcus assured.

"Please, it isn't nothing. It's reopened and begun to fester. If we don't get you home soon, I can't say what will happen to you," I told him.

We remained off the road for a while longer so that Marcus could rest, despite his insistence not to stop.

"In the cave…the chief, what did he say?" Marcus questioned Esca.

Esca stopped helping me put my things away, and turned to look over his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eyes he glanced at me, warning me not to say what I had heard.

"There's no time now," He told Marcus.

He was right. In the far distance, the sounds of hounds barking and howling could be heard. Breathing in deeply, I turned to Esca.

"How did they find us?"

"They are some of the best hunters. I wouldn't be surprised if they had caught our scent," he said. "We have to move. Now."

Gathering up our belongings, and our strength, we mounted our horses once more and set off.

We rode on for hours longer, and my body began to ache again. Still we rode, and rode, and rode. We didn't stop until it was dark, and even then we made sure the sounds of barking could not be heard.

We set up camp near a cleared out forested area, settling down with our blankets wrapped tightly around our bodies. There was a bitterness in the air that reached my bones. I couldn't stop the chill that ran through me, my teeth chattering violently.

Esca had warned us against making a fire when Marcus was about to prepare one.

"No fires, it's too risky," he told us.

"Well, we'll either die from them finding us, or from the cold," I muttered.

All we ate that night were raw, dead animals. Well, I didn't eat, Esca and Marcus did.

Esca had managed to kill a small rodent, skinned it and then ate it. The very smell of it unsettled my stomach. The moment Esca bit into the creature, I had to excuse myself as I went and threw up a few feet away. It wasn't the first night I went hungry.

The next morning we rose early, myself earlier than them. I couldn't sleep, not with the ever lingering fear of being discovered. I woke early, and readied the horses so when Marcus and Esca woke after me, we were able to take off.

As we started off our journey again, Esca and I rode side by side, speaking in his language.

 **"He can never know what the chief said about your father. It would kill him."**

I didn't disagree.

 **"I know. I won't say anything. The last thing he needs is to think our father was a coward,"** I said lowly.

"Remember," Esca called at Marcus, switching back to a language Marcus understood. "They can take shortcuts our horses can't. We need to be smart about where we go. And fast."

Even as we pushed our horses to their limits, riding as fast as we could without killing them, I could still hear the distant barks that belonged to the hounds of the Seal People. I wondered how far they would go to catch us. Esca told me as far as they had to, when I mentioned this to him.

It didn't really surprise me after all that had happened at the camp. They took us in, trusted us, and we turned our backs on them. That and Marcus killed their chief. That was not likely something easily forgotten by them.

Near the end of the day, Esca's horse began to give in. His legs could no longer support himself, and so he fell. Esca urged him on, but it was no use. The horse fell, and Esca fell from him too.

"He's dying Esca, it's better to leave him here. He'd be at some peace at least," I said, trying to reassure him.

Looking up at me from where he knelt beside the horse, he nodded solemnly.

"We should leave the horses behind," he suggested.

I shook my head aggressively saying no.

"Absolutely not," I argued. "Not Drusus. I've had him since I was young!"

"Elena, we will get farther without them. We can maneuver ourselves along better if we leave them behind."

"No!" I shouted.

"Elena! There is no time to argue, just do it!" Marcus snapped angrily.

Clenching my teeth, I watched as Esca helped Marcus down from his horse and gathered a few supplies. Dismounting Drusus, I gently rubbed my hand along his neck, feeling his coat beneath my fingers for the last time. I knew there wasn't much time, but if I had to give him up, I'd make proper goodbyes.

I clung to his mane for a while, and buried my face against his neck. Tears came to my eyes, and I felt stupid for it. He was just a horse! Or at least, he was to everyone else. He was a part of my life that I had to let go of.

"Good-bye old friend," I muttered softly to him.

Grabbing my pack, my bow, and my few arrows I had left, I reluctantly left Drusus behind as I followed Esca and Marcus.

It was a slow walk, given Marcus's condition, and we didn't make it much farther than we had on our horses. We could still hear the barks, the sign that death was following if we weren't careful. As tired as I was from all of our riding, and now walking, I told myself that it would be worth it. It had to be. And I would return a changed woman.

I was no longer just an innocent, unworldly girl, but a woman. I'd killed my first man, made love with the one I cared for, and I learned a great deal about myself and my family. Not all good things, but still, I was glad to have changed a little.

And now I had someone in my life who would continue to change me, and love me. Despite what I knew people would say if they heard of me and Esca, all I cared about was keeping him in my life.

"Come on, we'll take the river," Esca called later. We had walked for maybe an hour before we came across the river in question.

"What? Why?" I asked. I wasn't sure if he meant we'd follow it or, dare I had thought it, swim in it.

"We can take the river, we will have to swim but it will get us far enough away from them that should start to turn back," he explained.

I hated the thought of swimming in such cold waters, but if it would better our chances of surviving, I had to do it. I helped Esca support Marcus as we made our way through the water. My body felt cold inside and out, and I wondered how healthy it was to be in water this cold, for a long time.

After a while of swimming, we came to an abrupt stop. Esca whispered at us harshly to halt, and so we did. I held onto Marcus, keeping him above the water so he didn't have to work so hard to keep up. His leg was causing him pain, I saw it in his face, no matter how hard he tried to hide it from us.

I wished I could have done more, but I had done all I could do with the supplies I had. For now I just had to try and keep him alive.

Above us on the rocky platform overlooking the river, I heard the dogs, closer than ever. We pushed ourselves underneath the rock cover, pressing ourselves against the walls. I hoped us being in the water covered our scent from the hounds.

Once they were gone, we took off again. We followed the river for most of the day, taking no breaks, not even to breathe. By the late evening, rain had started to pour down on us, making my already cold body, shiver. If I had thought we had bad luck before then, it just got worse. More so when Marcus began to stumble.

We took some shelter in an open cave-like structure. The rain still came through an opening in the top, where parts of the land above us could be seen.

"You need to rest," Esca said to Marcus.

"I can't," Marcus argued.

Together Esca and I dragged him to a large rock placed somewhere in the middle of the opening, and laid him down to rest.

"You need to rest!" Esca insisted.

Once he was down, a look of great defeat came over his face. I stood over him, frowning.

"I can't go on," said Marcus miserably.

I wanted to help him, I wanted to tell him that we were almost there. We were so close to finishing what we had started weeks ago. We were close to reclaiming our family's honour.

"Yes you can, you just need to rest."

I nodded in agreement. If he just rested for a while, surely it would help bring him some strength back.

Marcus was having none of it.

"Take the Eagle, both of you. If you find horses, come back. If not…then keep south. Make sure this gets back to Rome." Holding out the Eagle to Esca, Marcus slouched back against the boulder.

"I am not leaving you, and neither will your sister."

"Do not dishonor me, take it," Marcus said.

"I came this far with you, I won't leave you now," Esca promised.

"Neither will I, brother. You can't expect me to just leave you here. You're all I have left." I felt tears forming in my eyes again. They mixed with the rain that drenched me from head to toe.

All he did was shake his head.

"Esca, I order you. Take it. Take Elena with you, ensure her safety."

Now I shook my head. I wasn't going to leave him. He really was all I had left of close family. He was my brother, my blood.

"I swore an oath of honour, never to abandon you. If you want me to leave, set me free," Esca declared.

I watched with watery eyes as my brother reached into his bag and pulled out Esca's dagger. I could have smiled if my tiredness hadn't overcome me.

Holding it out to Esca, he said, "You're free. You're free my friend."

With that, Esca gripped his father's dagger, but didn't take it.

"Take it," Marcus insisted again.

"No, I will return." Then he pulled back, and turned to me.

I looked at him inquisitively, brows raised.

"Where are you going?" I asked, grabbing his arm.

Taking my hands now, he gripped them hard and pulled me close to him.

"I will be back for you, I promise," was all he said before he kissed me hard. It was a fleeting kiss, but it held so much passion in it that I could still feel his lips on mine even after he left.

Once he was out of my sight, I settled to sit beside Marcus and rested my head on his shoulder.

We didn't speak to each other, instead we slept and waited for Esca's return.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well...this is it everyone. The final chapter of my rewrite. I can't believe it's done already! But, it has been a wonderful journey rewriting and posting this. I want to thank all of you, but particularly Dalonega Noquisi for always leaving a little review and for sticking with this story :)**

 **I hope you all enjoy this final chapter!**

* * *

I didn't sleep for long, nor did I sleep very well. When my eyes fluttered open, I saw the rain had stopped and the sun was peeking through the clouds. I smiled a little, letting the warmth of its rays soak in. Marcus still slept beside me, and I let him. He had been through a hell of a lot more than I had, so he deserved whatever rest came his way.

Standing up, I walked around the boulder, taking in the place we had settled in. It was a great open space, with more puddles in the grooves of the stones than I had seen before. Above me, I saw the small patches of grass just barely visible from where I stood.

Far off, I heard the sounds of splashing water. Spinning around, I ran to my pack and grabbed my bow. Taking an arrow from my quiver, I pulled it back against the bow string and aimed it around. I couldn't quite see the attackers, if that's what they were, due to the fog. But I heard them.

Marcus stirred beside me on the ground.

"Seal People?" he asked.

"I don't know, I don't think so. The barks are too distant," I said.

My heart pounded in my chest from uncertainty, but if it wasn't the Seal People, I knew it had to be Esca. Yet, it sounded as though there were more people than just him.

Through the fog, it was in fact Esca who stepped through, but it was not just him. Lowering my bow, I grinned at Esca as he approached us, followed by none other than Lucius Caius Metellus. Him and a group of men I didn't know. They carried swords and shields, ready for a fight. Marcus stood and limped over to them. I followed him over, bow and arrows still ready should I need them.

"Your father's legionaries," said Esca, smiling proudly. "You were wrong, the dead can live."

It was Lucius who spoke next, "My shame wouldn't allow me to tell you this before, but I watched your father die. Whatever anyone tells you, he was not a coward. He stood his ground to the very end. I saw it."

His words brought me some satisfaction, and more than that for my brother.

"The last Roman to hold the Eagle was your father," said Lucius continuing on. "Give the order, sir."

Beside me, Marcus straightened up a little as if honoured by that.

"You've honoured my father's memory enough, you don't have to do this," he told Lucius.

"No, when I ran from your father, I ran from myself," Lucius remarked.

As we stood there, the sounds of barking grew closer and closer until I felt them upon us. A few of the other men looked up, and I followed their lead. Surrounding us from above, the sides and even encircling us, were the painted people.

Esca walked up beside me, brushing his hand across my cheek.

"Give the order, sir," Lucius said again, a hint of excitement in his eyes as I looked at him.

For a moment Marcus hesitated, looking over at Esca and I. We both nodded to him, prepared to do whatever he said.

"Prepare to defend the Eagle!" he shouted.

All of the men who had come this far, readied themselves behind us with their shields raised and swords at the ready. Esca and I joined the ranks; myself with my bow and a sword at hand, and Esca with sword and shield.

"Are you ready?" he whispered.

"With you, I'm ready for anything."

And that was the truth.

As the seal people surrounded us, growing closer, I could see the prince approach us.

" **Esca!** " he called to us. " **This is what happens to those who betray their own people!** "

Turning around, he gestured at one of his men. Stepping forward, the man brought forth a small child. The prince's son. I looked back and forth between the boy and his father, blinking rapidly. What happened next…I knew I would never forget.

The prince had the boy kneel before him, facing us, facing Esca. Pulling out his blade, the prince grimaced as he dragged the dagger across the child's throat. Blood poured from the wound, and the boy dropped dead. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry. He was only a child…

"Out swords!" Marcus ordered.

The men drew their swords more fully, ready for battle.

Then they charged. Spears hit metal shields, and swords met flesh. I used what few arrows I had left, and aimed at their heads. I had no more mercy in me, not for people who would kill children of their own. I jumped around on the rocks, giving myself better angles with which to shoot from.

I pulled back my bowstring, and released my arrows at anyone who came at me. Yet they didn't last long. I soon ran out of arrows and had to rely on my sword. I was not very skilled in using it, but I knew enough to kill someone. Stick them with the pointy end.

Running towards them, I screamed as I brought my sword down on them. I was met with some resistance from more skilled warriors who carried short swords and spears. Once or twice as I swung my body around to slice at whomever I could, cold stone and metal sliced my arms and legs. Nothing damaging, but it stung.

Still I pushed on, tackling a man who came at me screaming. I ran at him, and lunged when he was close enough. With him beneath me, I used the base of my palm to slam against his nose. The impact of it, made him scream. Not for long as I thrust my blade into his skull.

The battle seemed to last forever, but I was getting better at killing people. I still hated the sight of blood, and the idea of a battle overall. But this time, there was a purpose. Honour, revenge, whatever it was for, it wasn't pointless to me.

As I struck down another man, I saw Marcus fighting the prince, pushing his head beneath the water to drown him. I stood watching, not paying any mind to my surroundings for a short while. Not until Marcus had taken his life, did I turn back to kill off the last few painted men who came at us.

One by one, I struck them down; cutting their necks, stabbing their chests, and at last they all seemed to fall. When there seemed to be none left, I walked to Esca who now stood as sweaty, and blood-covered as I was. He raised his head when I approached him, and smiled.

Then his smile faltered. I frowned at him, curious as to why. Then I felt it.

"Elena!" he shouted.

A piercing, slicing pain ran through my entire body. The force of what had hit me, dropped me to my knees, but not before I turned and cut the man down behind me. When he had fallen, I had too. I fell into a deep puddle, the cool water calming the pain in my back as I coughed up my own blood.

Esca's voice echoed in my head as he called to me. I could barely make out what he said to me, even as he knelt beside me, and rested my head in his lap. My vision was blurry, and dark around the edges. I tried to breathe evenly, but the blood rising in my throat made it difficult.

"Elena, can you hear me?" Esca asked frantically.

I could only nod.

"Stay with me. Hear my voice, stay with me!"

I wanted to, I so desperately wanted to. All I wanted was to hear him speak to me as he did, to hear him tell me that he wasn't ready to lose me just yet. But it was hard. My head hurt, and so did every other part of me. I wanted to close my eyes and sleep the pain away.

Some part of me fought against it, telling me that if I slept, I may never wake up. I didn't want that. I wanted to live. I wanted to be with Esca, and to see the Eagle to Rome with Marcus. How could I do that if I died?

"Esca-" I barely managed to speak his name.

"Shh. You're okay. You're going to be fine. We'll get you home, and you'll be fine," he whispered. I felt his hand on my forehead, smoothing back the hair that clung to my sweaty face.

"Just…let me sleep for a while," I said.

That was all I wanted. Sleep. I saw his lips move, but heard no words from him. The last thing I saw was his beautiful face as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Well, that was fun :3 You all know what happens next since I have the sequel written from years ago. HOWEVER, I would love to know if you guys want me to rewrite that as well. I have started a rewrite, and I have lots of new ideas in place for it, so I might end up rewriting and posting it eventually anyways. But I would love to hear your opinions on that :)**

 **Until then, thank you for reading this and following this story. Not just this rewrite, but my original fanfics too :) I love you all, and I'll see you around :)**


End file.
